El revoloteo de las mariposas
by Zutto
Summary: SUMMARY: una hermosa noche de amor en el lugar mas apartado del mundo… algunos pueden actuar como si nada paso, otros simplemente no pueden hacer nada para olvidarlo Roy&Ed Yaoi,
1. 001 En el techo del mundo

**SUMMARY** : una hermosa noche de amor en el lugar mas apartado del mundo… algunos pueden actuar como si nada paso, otros simplemente no pueden hacer nada para olvidarlo Roy&Ed Yaoi,

Declaimer. (Primera vez que lo pongo, hablando de cuando empezó a hacerse este fic… que es hace mucho) FMA no me pertenece, la historia original es, y será siempre autoría de Hiromu Arakawa. La idea sobre el elixir, asi como el incienso son tomados de la obra literaria "EL VIAJERO" del finado escritor Gary Jennings (magnifico, espero lo lean algún día), lo del circulo de transmutación, exploración del cuerpo mediante Alkaestria y eso fue idea mía y un poco pirateada de otros fics

El mundo Fma que manejo es el de Brotherhood (en su mayoría) pero habrá cosas que coincidan mas con la primera versión (como que Ed aun tenga brazo metalico)… son varias cosas asi que sugiero que lo leas a través de ese criterio

Todas las locuras leídas en este fic, son obra de una mente maliciosa (la mia) la que tiene unos problemas horribles en ella jajajaja, pero que sinceramente desea que las disfruten.

AL publicar esta historia no planeo ganar nada con ella, salvo quizá un par de rewiews de parte de la gente que le guste, y también de la que no.

Aviso importante, esta idea surge de un desafío (el cual ya no encontré) sobre un Male-pregnant original y divertido, asi es, un mpreg, (si!, te he engañado para entrar en esta historia jua jua jua) créeme a mi también se me hizo raro al leer uno la primera vez, pero con un poco de soltura mental e imaginación, puedes encontrarte una hermosa historia (no digo que la mia lo sea pero puede ser un inicio) (si alguien conoce al autor de esta idea, indirectamente autor de este fic, por favor avísele, espero que la idea final le agrade)

OH si se me olvidaba, empieza con lemon XD

 **Notas del capitulo:**

No te puedo prometer una historia buena, nueva y desgarradora, no te puedo prometer que leas en estas líneas la mejor historia de Fma o mpreg que hayas leído, no te puedo prometer siquiera que llegado a este punto, esta historia tenga ya un final y por tanto sea terminada (bueno eso si lo peleare mas que lo anterior) pero lo que si te prometo que mientras esta historia me robe momentos de concentración en clases de grabado, fotografía o estética. Luchare por que aunque Edward Elric sea uke, no se la pase llorando 2 de cada tres capítulos, te prometo que se den trancazos bestiales marca "amor apache" Roy y Ed y que el mundo no haya tenido invasión de hormonas marca "Edward es la única coca del desierto" tampoco de las de Roy.

Así que sabiendo esto espero la historia te guste.

.

.

.

 **001\. En el techo del mundo.**

 _"_ _ven conmigo"_

Oyó como un susurrar en su oído, pudo sentir el rozar de sus manos sobre su cara, con aquella caricia suave de sus dedos deslizándose de arriba abajo, provocando una hermosa sensación en su cuerpo. Sintió su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y este sobre la cama, no más alas, no más aire, solo ellos y las sabanas.

Poso su mirada sobre la de él, se perdió en la profundidad del color ultramar de aquellos ojos fríos, ahora envueltos en una especie de complicidad. Pudo recorrer el nacimiento de sus finas cejas y en un arrebato pasó su dedo pulgar sobre ellas; eran espesas y negras cual ébano.

Una sonrisa entregada iluminó el rostro de su compañero al sentir el contacto de su dedo, y su corazón salto de gusto en el pecho, parecía que se había acomodado, que estaba en el lugar en el que el destino lo había puesto desde el principio, y el no creía en el destino.

\- Me gusta lo que veo, más que las jirafas o las mariposas – dijo su compañero acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja con su aliento

\- Fue tu idea desde un principio – dijo acariciando la espalda de su pareja, aunque sintió de algún modo su voz mas aguda, pero con lo que había pasado esa noche no le pasaba por la cabeza que fuera raro

\- No me dejaste terminar - sintió la mano de él acariciando su redondeado y firme seno izquierdo - aunque me gusta más cuando eres tú mismo

El chico volteó a ver la fuerte mano de su amante sobre lo que era una especie de cojín sobre su pecho, un acojinado y suave músculo encima de sus pulmones suave al tacto, liso y terso, la sensación de las manos de su compañero era hermosamente placentero. Volteó con duda a ver al mayor encima suyo, sonriendo divertido al ver que no había reparado en su transformación.

Sintió como deslizó la mano hacia abajo hasta llegar a su cadera. Era extraño, como si su cuerpo fuera más ligero y delicado; podía percibir de algún modo como mientras el mayor lo recorría de arriba abajo, ahora uniendo a sus atenciones la boca y la lengua, que había lugares más crecidos en él, y otros más escondidos.

Pero más importante que el descubrir aquellos nuevos lugares, eran las nuevas sensaciones podía sentir, su tersa mano recorriendo su delgada cintura con delicadeza, regalándole una sensación adictiva la cual aumentaba su temperatura corporal, y los labios del coronel le provocaban una especie de dolor exquisito en cada punto que era tocado. Tocando sus pechos cual si con ello moldeara su figura, delineaba los músculos de su abdomen con su húmeda lengua, la que regalaba una sensación fría al dejar su rastro y las sensaciones aumentaban con cada nuevo rose de sus labios o manos. El coronel por otro lado sabía bien como hacerlo reaccionar.

\- Aah – gimió al sentir la mano de él sobre su entrepierna, totalmente unida a su pelvis. Esto era nuevo para él, no había nada que el mayor pudiera tomar entre sus dedos, sin embargo, aquello le gustaba realmente, la manera en que deslizaba de arriba abajo sin introducirse, lo enloquecía. Su compañero bien sabia como acariciar aquel lugar tan sensible – aaah ¿Qué haces?

\- Haciéndote gemir – oyó con una sonrisa maliciosa, y deslizó con delicadeza sus dedos entre la abertura de sus piernas – descuida, se cómo hacerlo.

\- Aaaa –mordió sus labios – no lo dudo, estás más experimentado con este cuerpo. – Pudo sentir como metía mas la mano, jugueteando con sus emociones al no llegar mas al fondo. Obviamente quería torturarlo, ya que mientras hacía eso, se encontraba succionando con delicadeza uno de sus rozados pezones, y regalando algunas mordidas en el trayecto.

\- Eso es incorrecto, – sonrió al oír como los gemidos del menor empezaban a hacerse más exigentes, quería que lo hiciera suyo pronto – no uso mi experiencia ahora, uso tu voz y tu rostro – besó su cuello, justo debajo de la barbilla .

\- Para. – exclamó con un quejido – Para. – sus manos se deslizaban con fuerza sobre las sabanas, su respiración se agitaba, no sabia si quería que aquello siguiera, al menos no con ese cuerpo. Sabia que quería complacerlo, sabia que quería llegar a las ultimas consecuencias con el, pero se sentía raro en un cuerpo que no podía quitar con su propias fuerzas al pelinegro de encima suyo. Su corazón latía en sus oídos, estaba enloquecido, aquel hombre lo tenía enloquecido. – Aaah Roy, para.

\- Claro que no, estoy comenzando apenas. – Sintió la mano de él deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo; un choque eléctrico recorrió cada una de sus células con fuerza, era doloroso y excitante. Deseó más.

\- Aaah – escapo de sus labios mientras su amante empezaba con ritmo a mover sus dedos dentro de él – Roy, basta aah detente.

\- No pediste que me detuviera antes, Acero. – tomo sus caderas con delicadeza y volteo el hermoso cuerpo de chica, hasta dejarlo boca abajo – Detenme, si no te gusta.

Una nueva descarga eléctrica unida a un cosquilleo por toda la columna vertebral, le recorrió al sentirlo dentro de él, moviéndose con delicadeza, deslizándose de arriba abajo, en el ir y venir que encendía cada sensación de su cuerpo, que le despertaba las mas intrigantes y deliciosas sensaciones.

Lo enloquecía, lo hacía gemir, una y otra vez sobre las sabanas. Cerraba los ojos como evitando que por las pupilas se le escapara solo un poco de aquel maravilloso momento. Su compañero deslizaba las manos sobre su espalda, su columna, besaba su piel con delicadeza y tomaba sus firmes senos, provocados por la gravedad. Cada caricia lo sumía en una danza de sensaciones nuevas y excitantes. Poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron mas frenéticos y alcanzó a oír los fuertes gemidos de su pareja cerca de su oído mientras que este, con salvaje sensualidad, llegaba a mordisquearlos una que otra vez.

\- No, espera. – oyó decir mientras se alejaba de él con un quejido malhumorado. Pudo sentir como había estado a punto de terminar en su interior, así que volteó a verle interrogante. – Te quiero a ti. – Oyó su respiración entrecortada y parte de su frustración mientras salía de el, a pesar de los deseos del rubio – Quiero tu cuerpo, tu brazo metálico, tu bien marcado tórax. Te quiero a ti. – Había dicho esto mientras acariciaba con sensualidad los lugares que describía. Sintió como con violencia lo volteo de nuevo haciendo que ambos quedaran frente a frente y con la misma violencia fue besado en los labios.

También la frustración inundó su cuerpo, tomando su frente con el brazo derecho. Se estremeció al sentir el frío metal de su brazo sobre él, como si fuera una orden, ahora su cuerpo masculino le recibió al abrir sus ojos.

\- Vaya brebaje el que usaste – dijo sonriendo, pero apenas y pudo disfrutar de su ironía, pues Roy de nuevo posaba con rapidez y vertiginosidad sus labios sobre su pecho y cuello.

No pudo pensar en nada mas, pues en ese momento la mano del mayor empezaba a acariciar con vertiginosidad su despierto miembro, llenado al menor de nuevas y más exquisitas sensaciones, las cuales lo sacaban de su propio razonamiento. Sus dedos, sus labios y el delicioso néctar del mayor humedeciéndolo de forma tierna, entregada y embriagante, era una sensación cual caricia recorriéndolo de arriba abajo a aquella parte de su cuerpo que crecía y se hinchaba hasta un punto incontrolable, al sentir la caricia que el Coronel de regalaba en ese beso entregado a su hombría.

\- Y-yo – exclamó el chico con su rostro enrojecido por completo, con una mueca que combinaba algo parecido a dolor e invadido de placer – no a-guanto aaaah!

Derramó su esencia en la boca del mayor, el cual casi consumió toda de un solo trago.

\- Eso fue rápido. – dijo con sorna.

\- Imbécil – exclamó el chico con la misma sonrisa.

\- Lo lamento. – Se separo de él y levanto sus piernas para posicionar su cadera sobre su regazo – Al principio no será agradable, pero te recompensaré.

Apenas entendía sus palabras cuando sintió con un poco de violencia como el mayor introdujo en su cavidad un dedo empapado con un poco del líquido que hace solo un poco él había expulsado de su cuerpo. Tuvo razón el mayor al asegurar que el principio no seria agradable, pero tal y como él lo había prometido, compenso eso con tiernos besos en su vientre y pecho, los cuales de nuevo empezaba succionar de forma cariñosa además de urgente. Un segundo dedo y después un tercero lo invadieron, moviéndose con suavidad el rato preciso para conseguir su cometido. Poco después, el mayor retiro sus manos y los reemplazo por su propio miembro hinchado.

De nuevo dentro del él, el dolor lo había incomodado más de lo que pensaba, y la molestia creció un poco al sentir como Roy se alejaba de nuevo, empezando el suave vaivén en su interior, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir el mismo placer de antes, quizá más acentuado al sentir la mano del mayor abrazando con delicadeza su miembro y masajeándolo con la misma cadencia con la que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, logrando así que este de nuevo despertara, el ritmo fue más rápido, mientras sentía los labios de Roy recorriendo su cuello y pecho, y succionando sus pezones, cada uno con la misma entrega, cada uno haciendo que sus sentidos se enloquecieran y vibraran con cada embestida y movimiento del pelinegro.

\- Edward, Edward – Oyó a Roy, hundido en su cuello, sintiendo sus movimientos de arriba abajo mientras le embestía frenéticamente – aaaaah.

\- Aaah – soltó incontenible.

Sintió sus labios de nuevo en su cuello. Sentía los pequeños espasmos de Roy sobre su cuerpo mientras llegaba al éxtasis, mientras lo llenaba por completo. El tampoco había demorado mucho, había mojado con su esencia las manos del Coronel y su vientre bien formado por segunda vez. Sintió la respiración sobre su cuello mientras caía rendido sobre su pecho.

\- Ed. – le besó en su cuello que también le regaló un nuevo escalofrió, pero esta vez en el pecho. Aquello había sido maravilloso, más que toda la noche, más que todas las noches de su vida. Se abrazó al mayor y quedo dormido con él encima.

.

.

.

El frío de la nieve se coló por la ventana e importuno su sueño. Sin mucho deseo, abrió los ojos revelando la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba. Aún no estaba listo para desperezarse, así que talló contra las sabanas su cara tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, revelando para si, que en aquella habitación estaba completamente solo.

Hundió de nuevo su rostro en el colchón, regalándose un pequeño regaño mental.

Se levantó de la cama con un mal humor marcado en su semblante y caminó sin ánimos hasta quedar frente la silla donde su ropa descansaba pulcramente doblada. Exhaló un suspiro y tomo sus boxers, después sus pantalones y metió la cabeza por el cuello de su camiseta negra. Se acomodó la chaqueta negra, metió la mano derecha por su gabardina invernal y después la izquierda alisando un poco la tela, término sacándose en cabello por debajo de la ropa y con una pequeña cintilla amarro su mata de cabello rubia en una trenza.

Estaba dispuesto a atravesar la cortina que separaba aquella habitación del resto de edificio antes de percatarse de los objetos que no pertenecían a aquel lugar. Un pequeño incensario, una botella prácticamente vacía, salvo por el residió de liquido rojo que había quedado hasta debajo del frasco y una hoja con un circulo de transmutación dibujado en el.

Tomó el frasco, lo único que había tomado con sus manos esa noche y se hundió en el reflejo que le regalaba la botella.

 _._

 _\- ¿Qué son estas chácharas, Coronel? - dijo viendo los mismos objetos en el mismo lugar la tarde anterior – ¿Alguna charlatanería de estas provincianas para atraparlo?_

 _\- No viniste a preguntar sobre mis souvenir ¿o si, Acero? – Dijo mientras sacaba sus guantes de inmaculado blanco y rojo – ¿Qué fue lo que oíste en tu reconocimiento?_

 _-Todo parece indicar que los rehenes que tienen en Drachma estaban ahí en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada. – dijo con fastidio recargándose en el marco de la puerta, pero seguía viendo aquellos objetos. – Es un circulo de transmutación. – dijo refiriéndose al papel debajo de la botella._

 _\- Entonces no son los alquimistas que buscábamos. Deja de curiosear, pequeño._

 _\- A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑO PEQUEÑO, MAL EDUCADO QUE TOCA LAS COSAS QUE NO DEBE! – gritó dándole un golpe._

 _\- Yo no dije eso. – dijo, mientras sobaba el lugar en el que Acero lo había golpeado._

 _\- Es alkahestria ¿no?_

 _\- Sal de mi cuarto, o sentiré que me estas acosando. – dijo él – Además, saber más de lo que debes no siempre es bueno, Acero._

 _\- Yo jamás trataría de acosarte, viejo pervertido. - dijo sacando los dientes - Estudie un poco de Alkahestria cuando estudiaba con mi hermano, pero no se mucho._

 _\- Bueno, si tanto interés tienes. – dijo sentándose en la cama cruzando los brazos con prepotencia y dándole una sonrisa maliciosa – Bien, lo que tienes frente a ti supone ser el intento de recrear un método para hacer realidad una vieja leyenda de unos alquimistas que vivieron hace mucho en estas tierras._

 _\- ¿Alquimia ancestral? – preguntó desconcertado._

 _\- Alkahestria ancestral como tú dijiste, parece ser que el brebaje o droga ayuda a que el circulo de transmutación forme una especie de conexión entre la psiquis y los nervios, de manera que lo que imagines, o alucines durante el trance que provoca el incienso, lo puedas sentir como si lo estuvieras viviendo realmente. Es uno de los prototipos, el Alkaheistra que lo está desarrollando aun no lo ha logrado, pero me ha asegurado que prácticamente este es el resultado final del experimento._

 _\- ¿Y eso para que serviría? – dijo interesado._

 _\- Es un elixir afrodisíaco, Acero. – se divirtió con la mirada desconcertada que le ofreció el joven al decir aquello – Los antiguos Alkaheistras que lo inventaron, una pareja de hecho, la usaban para hacer sus encuentros íntimos más interesantes. Al parecer el incienso te ayuda a imaginar que tu forma cambia a la de, bueno cualquier criatura con vida en la tierra, un pájaro, un gato, insecto, o incluso un cambio de sexo, de manera que puedas experimentar el sexo en nuevas formas. – regaló una sonrisa sarcástica al chico el cual ya estaba más que rojo al oír esto - ¿no te parece interesante?_

 _\- ¡Claro que no! Suena como una perversión que tú usarías_

.

Dejo la botella sobre el buró de donde lo había tomado. Volteó hacia el espejo que descansaba en la pared y alcanzó a ver su semblante algo decaído. Pensó por un segundo que algo había cambiado en él. Alisó su gabardina, aferrando mas el agarre, pues el frío era horrible en aquel lugar; desecho aquel pensamiento y salio con premura de la habitación.

\- Vaya enano, hasta que saliste. – dijo uno de los soldados que iban con ellos a aquel lugar recóndito a las fronteras de Briggs

\- A QUIEN LE DICES CHIQUILLO DIMINUTO QUE SE LEVANTA HASTA ALTAS HORA COMO UN MOCOSO HIJO DE MAMI! – Golpeó con fuerza, siendo recibido aquello con las carcajadas de sus compañeros de viaje - ¿Dónde esta el Coronel Mustang?

Era un grupo de seis personas que se podía decir eran escolta de Roy y Ed en aquel viaje, todos vestidos con ropa invernal y bebiendo café hirviente, el cual no duraba mucho así, pues el frío era mortal.

\- Ha salido a la frontera en la mañana, regresa en unas horas.

\- ¿Salio solo? – preguntó.

\- Creo que si.

.

.

.

Entro en el extraño despacho, sumergido en el espeso ambiente de los inciensos que aquel sujeto usaba. Aunque lejos de parecer que aquel era un viejo brujo o algo así, resultaba que detrás de las cortinas se podía apreciar un laboratorio alquímico en toda su forma, lleno de probetas, matraces y tubos de ensayo.

\- Así que, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche? – preguntó el sujeto dueño de aquel establecimiento entrando por una puerta continua. Lo que siempre le causo extrañeza a Roy era que era una mujer madura, pero hermosa.

\- Bastante interesante. – dijo él con una sonrisa complacida.

\- ¿Ha funcionado entonces? - su sonrisa se amplió ante la idea.

\- Una de las mejores noches de mi vida – confesó.

\- Ella debe estar más que satisfecha ¿no? Apuesto que no podrás dejarla _Tianhuaban_ desde hoy, se ira siguiéndote.

\- Bu-bueno, mas bien es EL – confesó con un sonrojo en la cara y un semblante algo incomodo.

Una burbuja se rompió en el fondo de la habitación, mostrando el intenso silencio que se había formado después de que Roy confesara aquello, vio como la mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada color miel se acercaba a el con una mirada furiosa; Roy retrocedió.

\- ¡Hombre! ¡Usaste mi magnifica investigación en un chico! – lo enfrentó acercándose peligrosamente.

\- Bueno, tu dijiste que la usara con alguien de confianza – dijo él.

\- Dije que alguien especial, en todo caso. – Exclamó extrañada – Me presente ante ti por que en el pueblo todos alardean de tus dotes de don Juan, creí que irías con una hermosa chica, no un… - se quedó con la mano estirada haciendo un ademán circular en la mano.

\- Bueno, el experimento funcionó, ¿qué importa si fue un hombre? – preguntó indignado por primera vez.

\- La Alkahestria que puse en el circulo de transmutación crea una conexión bilateral, entre dos individuos, un femenino y un masculino. Como en un imán, los opuestos se atraen mejor, si tu hiciste el contacto obviamente tomaste la conexión masculina, así que ¿cual conexión crees que tomó tu compañero?

Roy trago saliva recordando de nuevo el cuerpo femenino de Edward, estando él encima, se le dibujo un sonrojo en la cara de inmediato.

\- Femenino – contestó.

\- ¡BRAVO! – Aplaudió la mujer sarcástica – Al menos le atinaste al género.

\- Bu-bueno, ¿qué problema puede haber al hacerlo dos hombres? – Aspectó alarmado.

\- No lo se, – contestó vencida la mujer, sentándose en una silla de su laboratorio acariciando su cien – parte del circulo que use nace de una antigua teoría de transmutación humana, incompleta claro, no me metería con tabúes y eso. ¡Has cambiado veinte años de investigación en una burla gracias a esto! – Gritó indignada - Tal vez no ocurra nada, después de todo la diferencia de nuestros géneros parte de un licuado de Hormonas o Feromonas que recibimos en el embarazo, así que nuestros cuerpos no son tan diferentes.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga? – preguntó él algo contrariado.

\- Me has asegurado que todo salio bien ¿no? – El joven asintió – Entonces no creo que debas preocuparte, creo que deberías de estar atento a cualquier cambio en tu pareja.

\- ¡No es mi pareja! – Dijo alarmado – Yo no-

\- Ok, entonces te sugeriría que aunque estés atento a él, te alejes, porque nadie le dará una noche como tu le has dado, en la vida. Aléjate, de otro modo no te desharás de él – sonrió.

Estaba mas que satisfecho, feliz podría decirse. Llevaba empujando con las manos atadas a los Alquimistas prófugos que había estado buscando y con ello evitado un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Drachma y Amestris, además había recuperado a los rehenes que tenían en Dracma desde hace varias semanas, unos turistas de central al parecer, los cuales se habían perdido en su expedición y por poco habían muerto congelados. Y todo lo había logrado sin que Roy estuviera, eso le había subido el ego más que nada, seguramente Roy estaría satisfecho con su desempeño.

Subiendo la ladera, pudo ver el inicio del pequeño pueblo de nombre extraño en el que se alojaban. Edward solo lo conocía por el nombre traducido "El techo del mundo" llamado así pues realmente estaba en la parte mas alta del mundo; el pueblo mas lejos del nivel del mar que se tenía en cuenta. La gente de ahí solía decir que se podía tocar el cielo con las manos al llegar a la cima de las montañas, las cuales se erguían unos cinco kilómetros mas arriba de su cabeza.

.

.

.

\- ¿Quién demonios dio la orden de que salieran del pueblo? – gritó Mustang desde la entrada del pueblo, Ed pudo oír su enojo.

\- Nos avisaron de que habían visto a los alquimistas y tu no estabas remedo de Coronel ¿Se puede saber a donde fuiste sin escolta?

\- No es algo que deba contestarte a ti, enano – dijo enojado agarrando al prisionero que el traía.

\- ¡A QUIEN LE DICES MICROBIO MAS PEQUEÑO QUE UN COPO DE NIEVE! Sólo digo que debiste llevar escolta, este lugar no es nada seguro ahora que Mrs. Amstrong no esta aquí. – dijo con semblante adusto siguiendo al coronel casi pisándole los talones.

\- Deja de comportarte como novia preocupada, Acero. – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica - Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

Ed se detuvo en medio de la nieve, observando como Roy seguía su camino hacia la cárcel de aquel pequeño pueblo. Contempló el agitar de la chamarra del Coronel.

¿Así que así había sido? Con sólo ocho palabras había confirmado lo que el rubio había sospechado desde que despertó solo aquella mañana. La noche pasada no había sido nada mas que una noche de sexo para Roy, ¿Y qué si lo tomaba así ese imbécil Coronel? El también lo haría, solo una noche de lujuria, su primera noche de lujuria.

CONTINUARA…

Nda: datos curiosos: las jirafas pueden practicar la bisexualidad…. Es cierto!


	2. 002 La Posibilidad de lo Imposible

**EL REVOLOTEO DE LAS MARIPOSAS**

 **2.- La Posibilidad de lo Imposible.**

\- ¡Más vale que te detengas ahora! – grito con fuerza mientras corría detrás del sujeto que seguía.

-Claro y si quieres también me pongo las esposas – grito el tipo dando vuelta sobre sus talones y tocando la pared cerca suyo haciéndola volar en mil pedazos

\- ¡Arghhhhh! – Grito cuando intento evitar que algún escombro lo golpeara directo a la cara –¡Me las vas a pagar!

\- ¡HERMANO! – grito Al detrás de el - ¡yo iré por el otro lado! – oyó la voz a lo lejos.

El humo provocado por el vapor de agua y los escombros se disolvió poco a poco en la atmósfera revelando el camino que continuaba en el callejón, para su mala suerte el hombre que seguía ya se había esfumado.

Con el semblante lleno de frustración siguió corriendo por el callejón hasta la esquina tratando de alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a la esquina no sabía para donde seguir, se sentía perdido en un callejón sin salida, eso era frustrante. Una luz lo distrajo, y volteo hacia su origen, justo a tiempo para bajar la cabeza y esquivar de nuevo un golpe de una pared que se desquebrajaba sobre su cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver a su atacante, sonrió.

Junto sus palmas en un aplauso y pego sus manos al suelo, provocando que una luz saliera de ella, de en medio salió una fuerte soga, que se enredó en las piernas de su oponente y lo dejo inhabilitado en el suelo. Edward Elric sonrió con petulancia, acercándose con toda la pantomima de un gladiador a punto de rebanar la garganta de su enemigo, y como si fuera del mismo modo, aquel rubio de impactantes ojos ajusto más sus guantes blancos.

-Bien chistosito – dijo cayendo en su espalda con un simple movimiento – es hora de que… ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PUSISTE ENCIMA! – grito levantándose del suelo con premura y corriendo hacia la pared más cercana, para así arquearse involuntariamente mientras vaciaba su estómago en el suelo.

-¡Pero que te pasa! – Dijo el tipo amarrado desde el suelo con semblante extrañado, pero reacciono de inmediato al usar la alquimia rompiendo la soga que lo sostenía y salir corriendo - ¡"Ciao" enano! – grito mientras corría a la salida del callejón.

-¿A QUIEN LE…. ¡WUARGHH! – se arqueo de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, aquello empezaba ser frustrante.

-Remedo de alquimi… - un golpe en seco es lo que alcanzo a oír Ed, pero todo parecía indicar que el tipo había dado de bruces contra una pared.

-Lo siento – dijo Al desde el otro lado de la pared con una mirada inocente – pero en mi defensa, tu nunca te fijaste en el frente.

-Bien hecho Al – dijo Edward aun hincado en el callejón con una sonrisa apenas lograda, pues se veía bastante incómodo.

-Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el chico mientras de nuevo amarraba al bandido, pero esta vez también lo hacía de manos.

-He de haber comido algo en mal… ¡Wuarghh! – Limpio su mano al terminar y vio de nuevo a su hermano – este tipo tiene algo nauseabundo – dijo levantándose del suelo al sentir que el malestar pasaba un poco.

-Pero que te pasa, no soy nauseabundo – dijo él delincuente con furia –lo que hueles es una colonia de caballeros carísima.

-Como sea, te quiero lejos de mi – dijo Ed indicándole a Al que lo llevara por él.

-Bien vamos – dijo Al detrás de Ed siguiendo sus pasos. Cual en el pasado, salvo que el imponente cuerpo de metal del hermano menor había cambiado, ahora era el de un joven de dieciocho, aunque para nada debilucho.

Los Hermanos Elric habían regresado, aunque Alphonse aun no perteneciera a la milicia, no abandonaba a su hermano el cual no la había abandonado. Más exactamente había regresado, dos años después de haber terminado con la pelea de los homúnculos y de haber viajado por el mundo estudiando nuevas formas de Alquimia, volvía a estar bajo las órdenes del Coronel de brigada Mustang, quien buscaba como llegar a Furher pronto.

Por su parte Alphonse Elric había terminado su viaje por Xing y otros países del lado oriente, aprendiendo también a su vez la Alkahestria de mano de May. Pero al terminar la enseñanza regreso a Amestris como tenían planeado a completar sus conocimientos, y estar al lado de su hermano al cual había extrañado demasiado.

Así que ahí estaban de nuevo en centrar los dos Elric, de nuevo unidos, aunque de algún modo su propia imagen había cambiado, Alphonse ya no era una inmensa armadura de acero y Ed había madurado en esos años, incluso había crecido algunos pocos centímetros, pero no lo suficiente para que el problema de su altura fuera olvidado.

Poquísimos placeres banales se podía regalar, poquísimos, todo su trabajo cargado de papeleo y política tanto, tan agotador, tan aburrido que si no fuera por pequeños espacios como estos, bien podía empezar a maldecir el propio peso de su sueño, del sueño que el solo se había forjado, que su amigo le había alentado, y de que su fiel equipo luchaba a su lado para verlo cumplido.

Un movimiento estratégico y puntual le hizo torcer la boca en un gesto de desagrado, aquello llevaría a lo de siempre. Su derrota.

-¿Que fue sobre la misión de hace dos meses a las fronteras de Brings? – pregunto el mayor moviendo su caballo.

-Nada en particular, una misión – contesto moviendo sus piezas en forma defensiva.

-Una misión que fácil podía cumplir un equipo de policía local de Tianhuaban – exclamo llamando a aquel alejado lugar por su nombre.

-Había civiles en peligro, terroristas alquímicos, por ellos lleve a lo mínimo de mi equipo.

-¿Tu y el mayor Elric no es así? – el puntualizo mientras que con un movimiento casi magistral despojaba a Roy Mustang de su Reina - la mejor parte de tu equipo, solo por unos turistas y unos rebeldes.

-No era cualquier turista era Martgot Thile – dijo el Coronel.

-¿La hija de parlamentario? – Exclamo Gumma sorprendido – así que estas entrando en política, ese es un tema peligroso Coronel.

-Después de mis meses de ceguera, bajo mucho la posibilidad de convertirme en Furher.

-Qué mejor que ganar el favor del parlamentario Thile; me corrijo, es un plan astuto, peligroso pero astuto – exclamo Grama con media sonrisa -. ¿Que hay sobre los rumores que hay de ti y de la hermosa chica con la que estas saliendo?

-No hay que hacer caso a los rumores señor – dijo el con desinterés.

-Pero normalmente los rumores traen algo de verdad Coronel, jaque mate – dijo moviendo el alfil, acorralándolo también con la reina.

-Buena jugada – dijo Mustang – ¿Qué es lo que dicen los rumores? – acomodando de nuevo sus piezas negras.

-Que el Coronel de brigada Mustang, se ve más serio ahora que tiene una pareja fija, saltar de cama en cama no le ha dado una buena reputación, peor que no tener vista, pero una relación seria si lo hará – acomodo el primer peón en posición de ataque.

-¿Y eso de que serviría? – dijo el olvidando su porte de misterio, era verdad que llevaba "saliendo" algunos meses con alguien, pero de eso a llegar a algo, era un océano de diferencia.

-Al pueblo le gusta que sus dirigentes sean gente seria y bien asentada en una familia, un hombre que seduzca a chicas inocentes y la deje cada vez, no es alguien de fiar – término poniendo el alfil frente al caballo de Roy haciendo que el chico afilara la mirada, pero no precisamente hacia el juego.

-Me está diciendo que mi única salida es el matrimonio.

-Le estoy diciendo que la mejor manera de ostentar el emblema de Fhurer es estando estable con una mujer ¿Es su sueño tan ambicioso como para dejar al lado sus verdaderos intereses?

-Verdaderos intereses –murmuro Mustang con una mirada decidida.

-Todo mundo sabe que quiere ser Fhurer, y asi como muchos, yo sé que eres el mejor candidato para ello ¿Crees que fuiste a Tianhuaban sin ojos en la espalda?

-¿Está cuestionando mi comportamiento en la cima de mundo? –dijo el menor alzando la ceja, pues sabia a donde quería ir a Granmma, y ya no quería darle vueltas al asunto.

-No amigo, pero se mejor que tú que lo que paso en ese lugar no es para nada parecido a lo que has vivido con alguna virginal de aquí, ni por dentro, ni por fuera, solo me pregunto ahora que lo has probad ¿de verdad lo dejaras pasar; aun sabiendo que solo casado y con una familia estable podrás ser al fin lo que has buscado ser todos estos años?

Roy se recargo en su cómoda silla que el Gran general le había ofrecido, suspiro contrariado, recordando aquellos momentos pasados en aquella habitación que se había vuelto cálida, y no por el hogar si no por la piel fresca que había contemplado hasta el amanecer.

-Yo me ocupare de lo que tenga que ocuparme –dijo Mustang con una clara derrota en el semblante, su jefe y amigo tenía mucha razón en lo que le decía. Muy a pesar de lo confundido que estaba acerca de esa noche, las palabras de Gramma solo le confirmaban lo que el ya sabía; aquella noche solo podía ser un desliz sin consecuencias.

\- ¡Hola a todos! - dijo Ed con gran ánimo aventando la puerta

La sala anterior a la oficina del Coronel de brigada Roy Mustang, estaba como siempre, ocupada por los subordinados de Mustang. Todos dirigieron su atención a los Hermanos Elric, los cuales, llevaban quizá solo dos semanas de haber partido a una ciudad del norte a detener a un Psicópata que hacia hervir la sangre de la gente hasta evaporarlos por dentro, y al parecer lo habían logrado con éxito.

Por su parte las personas de la oficina, hacían su trabajo con la misma calma que siempre los caracterizaba, claro, bajo la supervisión de la Teniente Hawkeye que de no ser por ella esa oficina estaría hecha un caos. Había una gran cantidad de papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa de trabajo de aquel equipo, tazas de café humeaban en las manos de los ocupantes, o en los portavasos encima del escritorio, una caja de la tienda de donas de la localidad coronaba la escena, ya casi sin biscochos dentro, pero los que quedaban se veían apetitosos.

\- ¡Oh! pero si son los hermanos Elric – exclamo con Fuery desde su escritorio.

\- ¿Han terminado ya su misión? – dijo con un aire algo sorprendido Havoc, sentado con total aburriendo en la mesa, traía en la mano una suculenta dona de chocolate, la cual estaba saboreando de rato a rato.

-¡Bah! – dijo restando importancia Ed – desde que derrotamos a ese padre, todo las misiones que nos asignan son cosas de niños.

-Vaya, lo dices con una confianza, que pareciera que padre fue una cucaracha bajo tu pie – dijo Breda con alegría, cogiendo la última dona de la caja – pero estuviste cerca de morir esa vez Ed.

-Ni que hubiera sido tan difícil – continúo con prepotencia, caminando por la oficina llegando detrás de Fuery, quien estaba a punto de dar la primera mordida a su rosquilla – disculpa ¿el Coronel está en su oficina? – pregunto arrebatando literalmente de la boca, su rosquilla a Fuery, quien se quedó con cara de descorazonado, mientras Ed con lascivo gusto estaba a punto de comer la rosquilla robada.

-¡Hermano! No deberías de hacer eso – exclamo Al con aire de regaño a su hermano, pero su hermano no le hizo el menor caso.

-No Ed, el Coronel de brigada está ahora en una entrevista privada con el Fuhrer – dijo Riza desde su escritorio acomodando los papeles que tenía que revisar esa tarde.

-¿No se encuentra? – Dijo con el reporte en la mano, y cara algo fastidiada por tener que volver otro día – ¡Vaya! ¿Es posible que te pueda dejar el reporte Teniente Hawkeye?

-Sabes que no Ed, es el Coronel de brigada quien tiene que recibir tu reporte, temo que tendrás que volver más tarde.

-¡Ah! Ese Coronel vagabundo, mira que hacerme regresar. – dijo con fastidio, agarrando entre sus dedos la dona a punto de quitarle una gran pedazo de una sola mordida, pero se detuvo antes de empezar siquiera, tomando su cabeza, dejando que su reporte cayera al piso.

-¿Hermano te encuentras bien? – pregunto el menor al ver se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-No otra vez - dijo el sentándose en el suelo, o más específicamente dejándose caer en este.

Edward alcanzo a oír al mundo seguir su rumbo, y el por su parte tratando de alcanzarlo, pero a diferencia del otro, este estaba en cámara lenta. Podía ver a su hermano hablarle con insistencia, pero por más que deseaba seguir sus palabras estas se le escapaban sin llegar a ser traducidas en su cerebro, pudo oír el "hermano, ¿qué pasa responde?" y el "joven Elric ¿está bien?" pero lo que más certero fue, fue el suelo acariciando con delicadeza su cabeza y dándole una sensación liviana en todo el cuerpo, y la dona rodando como moneda por el piso, sin haber sido degustada por nadie.

Esta vez lo despertó ese sonido, un fuerte sonido de un vaso de cristal haciéndose añicos contra el piso frío, arrancándolo de un sueño lleno de incoherencias e incomodidades del cuerpo. Dormir últimamente se había convertido en una pesadilla para él, ya que padecía de una especie de vértigo en la noche, o nauseas o peor esos horribles ascos que hacían que se arqueara sobre el inodoro todas las mañanas. Total que si no era por esos constantes malestares, ahora también lo acosaba el ruido causado por alguien más.

Abrió los ojos empezando a distinguir la figura frente a él, más la neblina que cubría aun su conciencia le hizo tener que tallarse los ojos para distinguir, descubriendo después la figura estupefacta de una persona en bata blanca, camisa del mismo color sin corbata, cuerpo grueso y grande y tez morena, resaltando su porte de gente seria con unos lentes de montura negra que usaba en aquel momento, un doctor al parecer, descubriendo su distracción el chico reconoció a la persona detrás de los anteojos.

-¿Knox? – pregunto.

-¡Quédate ahí! - dijo con cara de pocos amigos y semblante sorprendido.

El mayor salió con premura de la habitación, esquivando hábilmente la camilla donde Edward descansaba, y cerrando con fuerza la puerta blanca que dividía su consultorio de su oficina; dejando así al rubio sumido en una mar de preguntas. No podía recordar que había pasado o porque su cuerpo se sentía tan adolorido y aletargado. Aun recordaba como Knox le había pedido llenar un frasco con su orina, y una malvada jeringa le había arrebatado parte de su sangre sin miramientos. Después de ello había vuelto a caer agotado en el colchón, no había notado el momento en que nueva cuenta perdiera el conocimiento, o milagrosamente había caído en un sueño, casi tranquilo.

No tenía opción más que el de esperar a que el doctor regresara de donde sea que se haya metido. Aunque la idea no le gustara, detestaba el consultorio de cualquier doctor, el peculiar olor a hospital, el imperante blanco de las paredes y la propaganda tan común de los consultorios médicos, como las gráficas de los aparatos internos del cuerpo humano, sobre enfermedades comunes o incluso aparatos reproductivos de hombre y mujer, de los cuales desconocía su funcionamiento, más que quizá atemorizar al enfermo.

Al entrar por la puerta de la oficina, de verdad, no se esperaba ese recibimiento, solo al descubrir el contenido de aquella habitación fue literalmente bombardeado por las miradas de todos y cada uno de los ocupantes de la misma, lo cual lo hizo sentir tan fuera de lugar, que por un segundo dudo, una de dos, o esa no era su oficina; cosa inútil de cuestionar, puesto que reconoció enseguida a cada uno de sus subordinados. O bien algo raro había pasado con todos ellos, algo que al parecer se confirmaba a sí mismo, puesto que apenas reparo en estas cuestiones, la gente que le veía le regalo una mirada desdeñosa y articulo algo así como que él no era la persona que ellos esperaban…

Eso lo ofendió.

Pero también le creó una duda, si no era él el objeto de tanta expectativa, entonces ¿de quién se trataba?

Su cuestión fue contestada por un joven de cabello castaño, sentado en una de las sillas, al parecer ayudando de forma diligente a alguno, o para como era el chico, que sin importar cuanta carga le dieran, ayudaría a todos los ocupantes de la oficina.

\- ¿Alphonse? – En ese momento no solo reparo en su presencia, sino también en su preocupación – ¿han regresado ya?

\- Si Coronel – dijo con su típica sonrisa inocente – regresamos esta mañana, pero…

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Roy viendo al chico, y notando que era lo que le faltaba a la escena - ¿Dónde está Acero?

\- El joven Elric sufrió un desmayo Coronel - contesto Riza desde su escritorio viendo directamente al pelinegro.

\- Un desmayo – pregunto el sorprendido - ¿co-don- cuando? – termino por decir el pelinegro.

\- Aquí mismo hace unos 30 minutos – contesto Havoc doblando hojas de papel – yo lo vi algo más delgado, ¿no es así Alphonse?

\- Um – afirmo el chico bajando la mirada.

Recordaba cómo había estado de enfermo su hermano desde hace unas cuantas semanas, era más que lógico que llegaría desgastarse como se desgasto ese día, pero su hermano le había pedido no comentara nada, ni que se preocupara, pero no podía seguir así, por lo menos tenía que decir un poco acerca de lo que pasaba.

\- Ha estado enfermo por una temporada, posiblemente por ello ha adelgazado y se ha desmayado el día de hoy – termino diciendo.

\- ¿Una temporada? ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto con sumo interés Roy.

\- No lo se, desde que yo llegue hace casi un mes, él ya estaba mal, pero no ha querido ir al doctor, hasta ahora que lo lleve. Tuve que hacerlo.

\- Desde hace un mes – pregunto de nuevo.

Mustang analizo lo que el joven castaño le había dicho, eso era demasiado serio, un mes enfermo no era común en nadie, mucho menos en Acero que parecía haber sido hecho con el mismo material que su apelativo, por lo menos casi siempre, considerando como se llenaba el buche a diario, lo único que aquejaba al rubio eran las indigestiones, o eso creía.

\- Vaya cosa, hazme un favor Alphonse, asegúrate que tu hermano pase por mi oficina en cuanto termine con el doctor.

\- Mmm claro que si Coronel – dijo Al confiado.

El gallardo pelinegro camino directo hacia su oficina con toda su seguridad característica, como si el piso se limpiara solo con su paso… o tal vez no.

\- Pero que… - el joven contemplo la rara masa que había sentido al plantar el pie en el piso, incluso en el poco tiempo en que lo piso, lo atribuyo a la suciedad de algún perro en la calle, pero cuando contemplo su zapato, lo que percibió fue el material pastoso del que estaba hecho una rosquilla, una rosquilla olvidada en el piso por algún motivo que él no comprendió.

– ¿Quien ha dejado esta rosquilla en el piso? Más les vale que no me encuentre una rosquilla aquí de nuevo… o! – Con un chasquido de dedos la antes suculenta rosquilla fue reducida a cenizas sin haber dañado de algún modo el lustroso calzado del jefe de aquellas gentes – eso les pasara a ustedes.

Así giro sobre sus talones y cerro con un portazo detrás de si la puerta de su oficina.

Oyó el murmullo de una persona del otro lado de la puerta, a juzgar por la cercanía del ruido y la protesta de la voz, tal parecía que Knox regresaba con compañía.

\- UN "FETOS IN FETO*" ¡ENTIENDES LO QUE SIGNIFICA!

Al abrirse la puerta se revelo ante sí a una chica de tez clara y cabello castaño claro, agraciada con una hermosa y fina nariz y cejas delgadas, además de unas largas pestañas, y porque no decirlo, un gran cuerpo, cintura delgada, firmes glúteos, hermosos y redondeados pechos. Pero ella no había reparado en él.

\- Si estoy en lo cierto, un bebe embarazo es lo menos importante ahora – dijo Knox habiendo cerrando la puerta detrás de la chica.

"Menos importante" esas palabras hicieron choque en su cerebro, Edward Elric no era doctor, pero conocía algunos términos médicos, a veces la alquimia los requería y él había desarrollado cierta, curiosidad extra sobre enfermedades raras del ser humano, a raíz de la exhaustiva investigación que hizo parta crear el circulo que traería de vuelta a su madre, hace ya tantos años y según lo que recordaba, cosa que hacía muy bien, un "fetos in feto" era una de esas cosas de una sola vez en la vida.

Por primera vez se había preocupado. Si analizaba lo que aquel doctor había dicho tal parecía que lo que sea que tuviera el, si es que se confirmaba, sería muy serio, bastante….

Ambos se veían, la chica de unos 25 o 27 años y el muchacho de no más de 19, cruzaron las miradas con interés, y quizá con curiosidad "¿Por qué Knox tenia ahí a un chiquillo sabiendo su especialidad?" "¿Por qué Knox necesitaba a aquella mujer para saber qué era lo que el sufría?" Eran a grandes rasgos las preguntas de ambos jóvenes.

\- ¿Sabes que no me interesa un sexo-servicio verdad Knox? – pregunto ella volteando ver al mayor pues seguía sin entender su participación ahí.

Ed se sonrojo hasta el más minúsculo cabello de su cabeza ¡SEXO SERVICIO! Pero de dónde demonios sacaba esa anciana que quisiera algo de ella, o que le iba a dar algo a ella. La risa de Knox irrumpió en el lugar.

\- Jajajajaja ¡POR DIOS KARA ERES TAN OCURRENTE! – dijo el doblándose de la risa

\- ¡DE DONDE SACAS QUE ES GRACIOSO VIEJO DE PACOTILLA! – Exclamo Ed desde la cama a punto de levantarse

\- ¡QUEDATE AHÍ! – volvió a decir Knox pero con un tono de advertencia al rubio – ¡Ah! – Exhalo un suspiro – Kara necesito que hagas una evaluación física de este chico, perdón te presento, Edward Elric.

\- ¿El alquimista de Acero? - pregunto ella volteando del joven rubio al hombre mayor con duda – pero Knox, tu sabes perfectamente que yo me especializo en…

\- Por eso te pedí que vinieras, eres la mejor en tu campo, además te especializaste con Alkahestria, necesito esos conocimientos aquí, necesito saber, cuanto tiene.

¿Cuánto tenia? Las palpitaciones de Ed enloquecieron, pero si solo eran mareos y vómitos, un poco de dolor en el estómago y vértigo, y quizá falta de apetito, o mejor dicho el olor de la comida y de algunos perfumes lo enfermaba, y le impedía comer cualquier cosa, pero. ¿Era tanto como para ponerle un reloj con cuenta regresiva? Había palidecido.

\- Esa es su prueba de GCh** – dijo señalando en el suelo un líquido azulado que olía raro, el que había sido contenido en el vaso que se había roto, según entendió Ed – y la prueba de sangre lo confirma.

\- Knox, es imposible – dijo la chica con tono cansado.

\- Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, pero las pruebas no mienten, por favor Kara – el tono suplicante el doctor hizo que los nervios de Ed enloquecieran, pero al parecer eso era suficiente para la mujer, pues había volteado hacia el muchacho.

\- Está bien – dijo ella rascándose la cabeza y caminando hacia el muchacho – pero si me estás haciendo una broma te voy a meter el "fetus in feto" a ti y te lo sacare por el… - no quiso terminar de decir lo que iba decir, se había sentado junto al chico rubio – acuéstate y levanta la camisa – ordeno.

Ed se recostó en el acto y levanto la camisa hasta casi los hombros, lo último que había dicho ella lo había puesto nervioso, y no solo eso, toda la conversación lo tenía nervioso y ansioso sobre lo que pasaría, así que no hizo la menor protesta, quería terminar con aquello lo más pronto posible.

La mujer se había puesto guantes quirúrgicos en las manos y tan rápido como lo había hecho, había posado las manos sobre la parte baja del estómago del chico palmeándola de centímetro a centímetro, con la mirada fija en la nada, pues estaba claro que no estaba viendo en absoluto la sabana azul de la cama del consultorio.

Y en lo que llevo unos minutos que a Ed se le antojaron horas ella termino por decir:

\- Si, hay una especie de inflamación en el tracto digestivo, pero puede ser cualquier cosa – dijo ella quitándose los guantes – no desarrollo ningún tipo de aparato extraño ni nada, es lo que alcanzo a percibir –la mirada del doctor le dio a entender que él ya sabía todo eso – bien, pasemos a lo serio. ¡Levántate! – ordeno.

Estaba estupefacto, nervioso, ansioso, y muchas cosas más, solo eso podía significar el singular condescendiente comportamiento de Ed de esa mañana, no protesto en absoluto, se levantó con delicadeza y quedo al lado de la mujer esperando que ella dijera que era todo lo que tenía que hacer, miles de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, pero sabía que ellos aún no estaban seguros de lo que el tenia así que lo más sensato por ahora era seguir la corriente a lo que pedían, y luego pedir respuestas.

La doctora Kara se levantó a su vez del banco donde se encontraba y saco de la bolsa de su bata blanca un pedazo de tela que extendió sobre la cama del consultorio, revelando ante los presentes un circulo de transmutación dibujado en él.

Edward no había visto un circulo de transmutación así en la vida, era sencillo con pocas formulas, y caracteres raros escritos en ella, pero realmente muy bien elaborada. Extendió aquel pedazo de tela, de no más de un metro por lado, sobre el colchón de la cama del consultorio, justo en el centro.

\- Este es solo un circulo de valoración, tomare mi energía y la pasare por tu cuerpo y regresara a mí, dándome una idea clara de cómo está tu cuerpo, no implica ningún tipo de intercambio que pueda perjudicarte ni nada especial por lo que debas preocuparte, solo es para saber las condiciones en que tu cuerpo está ahora - dijo viendo a Edward directamente a los ojos – acuéstate.

\- Conozco la Alkahestria – dijo él casi como una protesta.

Pero la muchacha no le hizo caso, con solo un gesto ordeno al chico a volver a sentarse sobre el circulo, y apenas se hubo sentado el rubio, ella poso las rodillas una a cada lado del cuerpo del joven alquimista, la acción había tomado desprevenido a Ed que en el acto se sonrojo al verla sobre sus piernas, pero ella lo recostó con un fuerte empujón.

\- Quédate acostado y no te hagas ilusiones – dijo la chica poniendo apenas el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Ed el cual estaba a punto de volver a sentarse.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees tú? – dijo Ed con un aire indignado, evitando verla a los ojos, aquello no le había dado ilusiones ni nada por el estilo, más bien le había dado una sensación de Deja vu.

\- Bien, tranquilo entonces – dijo ella posando sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de él, parecía que ella estaba seduciendo al rubio, al menos cualquiera lo habría pensado de haber entrado en ese momento al consultorio, pues hasta la camisa del rubio aún seguía un poco fuera de su lugar, más arriba de donde debería de estar.

En el segundo siguiente una luz inundo la habitación con la doctora sobre el cuerpo de Ed y este abajo aun consternado sin saber que iba a pasar con su salud, pero apenas reparaba en eso, vio como la doctora se alejaba casi con miedo de el.

\- No, no es posible – dijo ella con la mirada perdida en el vientre del chico – ¡NO ES VERDAD!

Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa o de pedir cualquier explicación, Kara volvía a activar el circulo de transmutación sobre su cuerpo, poniéndola en un trance al parecer, pues esta vez se le veía totalmente concentrada en el trabajo que estaba haciendo, y tardo de nueva cuanta más que lo que Ed hubiera querido.

\- ¡Es increíble! – dijo encima de Ed, permitiendo que este contemplara su semblante de impresión.

\- ¿Qué viste? – pregunto Knox de forma seria.

\- Tienes razón – dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente – no más de nueve semanas.

¡NUEVE SEMANAS!

Era imposible, no podía ser cierto que el pudiera morir en poco más de dos meses, no podía creer que sería así de simple, que después de lo que había pasado durante los últimos años de su vida, repleto de peligros y riesgos de muerte, al final unos cuantos malestares lo mandaran a la tumba.

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Knox a su vez.

\- ¿Ahora eres tú el que duda? te lo digo nueve semanas a lo mucho, está ubicado cerca del intestino delgado, en la cavidad abdominal, magníficamente posicionado y sustentado por los nutrientes que acarrea el intestino, ¡es maravilloso!

\- ¿Qué- que es lo que tengo? – pregunto Ed asustado viendo a ambos adultos frente de él, los cuales parecían haberse olvidado de el – ¡VIEJOS ESTUPIDOS DIGANME QUE TENGO! – grito

Kara volteo a ver al Doctor Knox de forma expectante, como pensando en si decirle o no a Ed que era lo que este tenía, cosa que no le gusto en absoluto a Ed pues de nueva cuenta parecía que lo habían desvanecido en el aire como una especie de fantasma.

\- ¿Estás seguro Knox? – pregunto ella al ver como el mayor asentía ante su mirada – pero es que…

\- Es Edward Elric el muchacho que amarro el alma de su hermano a una armadura, podrá con esto. –Dijo el mayor con un sonrisa sincera.

\- Esta bien, – empezó Kara sentándose enfrente de él, con notable excitación - mira, lo que tenemos aquí es algo extraordinario… no, mira tienes que prepararte para… no – exhalo un suspiro derrotada – no sé cómo – dijo viendo de nuevo al mayor de los tres.

\- Bien – Knox se acercó al joven de nueva cuenta con una sonrisa de complicidad - Edward, aún desconocemos la razón de que esto te esté ocurriendo a ti, quizá necesitaremos que nos respondas un par de preguntas después de que te digamos lo que tienes, pero estamos completamente seguros. Kara es especialista en Alkahestria, pero sus conocimientos en esta materia ayudan directamente a su verdadera rama en la medicina, ella es Ginecóloga, y ella me ha confirmado, por la exploración que te acaba de hacer, que tu estas en estado.

\- ¿Estado? – él había oído esa palabra, en algún momento, en algún lugar y de hecho tenía muchas connotaciones, pero la forma en como la uso Knox no podía recordarlo, y no ´podía saber que se refería, y obviamente no le ayudaba en absoluto a entender que era lo que tenia

\- Lo que el doctor Knox quiere decir es que tú, en este momento, tienes ocho o quizá nueve semanas de embarazo, el tuyo es un cas…

Embara… embara… embarazo… había algo que aún no encajaba en el paquete, no podía descifrarlo, lo único que su mente joven en aquel momento pudo definir era que, bueno, en definitiva es algo un poco mejor que ocho o nueves semanas de vida.

\- Embarazo…... – balbuceo con un tono de incomprensión en el rostro.

 **CONTINUARA…**

Nda:

*dato curioso 1; hay veces en gemelos que uno de los dos no se desarrolla y el otro lo envuelve dentro de su cuerpo como un parasito.

** dato curioso dos: Esta hormona es la que los test de embarazo detectan y por lo que se ponen azules jejejeje


	3. 003 Permiso indefinido

3.- PERMISO TIEMPO INDEFINIDO

\- Embarazo – volvió a balbucear Ed – Pfftff! Jajajajajaja jua jajajaja. No podía contenerse, era obvio, ¿Que mejor que tomar una broma que como eso? broma, no caería en sobre reaccionar por el juego que esos dos viejos le habían hecho, que mas daba, pero les pediría una verdadera justificación. - Usted jaja ustedes de verdad jajajajajaja

\- ¡Basta! – grito la supuesta doctora con un tono tan autoritario que Ed la vio con la misma seriedad en el acto.

\- Basta ustedes, estoy enfermo, díganme que debo de hacer y déjenme irme de aquí – dijo el con su típico gesto desconfiado empezando a levantarse de la cama de hospital donde estaba sentado.

\- Edward, apenas estamos empezando, debemos de saber de que forma tu llegaste a estar en este estado.

\- Dejen de jugar conmigo viejos estúpidos – dijo el viéndolo a los ojos – ¿Ustedes de verdad se piensan que me voy a tragar el cuento del embarazo? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Soy mitad mujer o algo?

La mirada del doctor Knox de verdad lo había hecho dudar, si aquello era solo juego, ¿porque ese señor se había tomado la molestia de actuar tan bien? al menos que no lo estuviera haciendo, volteo a ver los ojos a la otra doctora, solo una especialista en Alkahestria podría resolver esa duda.

\- No – contesto ella con total seguridad – acabo de verificarlo, eres hombre, al cien por ciento, no tienes ningún aparato femenino, ni glándulas mamarias que se estén desarrollando, eres tan hombre como lo has sido toda tu vida – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Pero entonces como...? – Pregunto Knox alarmado - ¿Cómo es que?

\- ¿Vas a confiar en lo que te decimos Elric? – Fue de algún modo la respuesta de ella al chico – Knox y yo somos doctores, ninguno arriesgaría de ese modo su carrera, Knox por otro lado podía solo suponer lo que pasa, pero yo al ser Alkahetrista te puedo asegurar que es verdad lo que te decimos y tu siendo alquimista sabes bien que no miento.

\- ¡Pero es imposible! – dijo el chico esta vez mas relajado, al menos en cuanto al enojo, ahora empezaba la sorpresa.

\- ¿tu crees? – Contesto de forma irónica – créeme ninguno de nosotros sabe mas nada de esto, esto es único, un hombre en estado es algo único.

Ed sintió como su realidad cambiaba de sentido, como si alguien invisible e omnipotente hubiera bajado el volumen del mundo alrededor, como si su cuerpo no estuviera ahí, como si el no estuviera ahí, como si estuviera flotando en la habitación viendo aquello como un tercero cualquiera.

\- ¡Edward! – Tomo su hombro la doctora – ¿Dime que síntomas has tenido hasta ahora?

\- Nauseas, Vomito, falta de apetit...

De verdad era cierto, ¡todo lo que creía locuras de viejos era cierto! Esa era la letanía de síntomas típicos en el embarazo de cualquier mujer, salvo claro, que él era hombre. Edward empezó a de verdad, pensar, que quizá, podía llegar creer, que en aquel momento en su estomago una vida se estaba formando.

Una vida.

\- Así es, síntomas típicos de el primer trimestre de embarazo – dijo la chica viéndolo – ¿Algo mas?

\- Me ha dolido el estomago últimamente – dijo el aun con la mirada en la nada.

\- Claro, ya que, aunque mínimo, el producto esta creciendo.

Producto... se refería al bebe, al bebe, inconscientemente una mano, su mano, se poso sobre la playera que el vestía, posesionándose encima de su plano vientre. El recuerdo de Elysia y Grecya cruzo por su cabeza, de cierto modo el único bebe recién nacido al que alguna vez se había acercado y a su madre. El llegar a verse como Grecya y Elysia, era inconcebible, más que inconcebible.

\- Mas importante aun Edward – dijo Knox llamando su atención – ¿tuviste relaciones sexuales hace unas ocho o nueve semanas?

\- ¡Oh! por dios Knox eso es mas que... – exclamo algo indignada la Ginecóloga, pero al llegar a ese punto se había detenido a si misma – tienes razón, puede que no lo sea, contesta muchacho.

De nuevo el rubio se quedo mas que sorprendido viendo los dos, algo había cruzado su cabeza, eso era obvio, sus ojos se habían detenido, y un notable sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas, además de que toda acción en todo su cuerpo había parado, estaba paralizado.

\- ahh, ummm ahhh – empezó a balbucear el chico con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, mirando de un lado al otro, como removiendo los recuerdos, las emociones, los pensamientos, era como cuando buscaba una cosa perdida y rogaba a cada ración del universo que se lo regresara. Esta vez suplicaba por su cordura – S-si, ocho semanas.

\- ¿estás tan seguro? – pregunto Kara otra vez, el chico solo asintió con los ojos aun clavados en la nada y ella sonrío - ¿cuanto que la próxima pregunta no la contesta mas que son su rostro? – dijo ella viendo al mayor de los tres.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Knox sin comprender

\- Dime Ed, ¿te puedo decir Ed verdad? – La mujer no espero repuesta sino que continuo – tu pareja esa vez, ¿fue hombre?

La cara de Ed cambio de nueva cuenta, a llegar a ser una total mirada sorprendida roja y desconcertada faz que veía con pena a los dos doctores, de hecho se había alejado de ambos lo mas que había podido, se encontraba agazapado cual gato, en la pared sin atreverse a desviar la mirada de ninguno de los dos, volteando de lado a lado respirando con irregularidad.

\- Te lo dije – dijo la mujer con una especia de sonrisa en los labios.

\- N-no – empezó a negar Edward – yo no.

\- Tranquilo – contesto ella, por primera vez tratando de reconfortarlo acariciando con ternura sus nudillos – no estamos aquí para juzgar nada, lo que haya pasado hace ocho semanas hasta cierto punto no nos incumbe.

Solo fueron unos segundos de desconcierto entre la forma súbita en la que él se levantó de su asiento y los pocos metro que corrió, todos sus compañeros lo siguieron con la mirada.

\- ¡CORONEL! – entro de forma intempestiva a la oficina sin apenas haber tocado la puerta

\- ¡Fuery! - la mirada enojada del Coronel hizo parar en seco al pobre joven – por que no ha tocado la puerta.

\- Lo- lo siento ´- dijo con una mirada apenada pero volvió a hablar al segundo – sobre el asesinado del General Parks, han detenido a un sospechoso.

-¿De verdad? – exclamo el desde el escritorio con poco interés.

De cierto modo lo único que le interesaba, antes de descubrir al asesino, era a quien ascenderían a General del este esta vez, no le gustaba para nada el asesinato, pero de algún modo, si él era promovido, era un paso mas cerca del poder, y esperaba poder conseguirlo, pues ya había hecho algunos avances al ir a Isbahl.

\- Asi es Coronel, pero…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Fuery? – pregunto Hawkeye desde tras del chico de anteojos.

\- Han detenido a Scar – termino el.

\- ¡Scar! – grito toda la oficina y Mustang también.

\- Asi es, según la llamada que acabo de recibir, el modus operandi del asesino encaja notablemente con el modo en que Scar asesinaba a sus víctimas.

\- ¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – Exclamo Al que había oído todo – Scar dejo de matar hace mucho.

\- Teniente, prepare todo – dijo viendo a Riza – Havoc, tú también.

\- Claro que si jefe.

\- Salimos en unos minutos.

\- Pe- pero por que tanto alboroto – pregunto Al mientras veía como todos los miembros de la oficina se movían.

\- ¿No lo entiendes Al? – Exclamo Riza sin dejar de hacer su trabajo – El hecho de que Scar haya sido atrapado es porque quieren perjudicar al coronel.

\- ¿Pe-pe, pero cómo?

\- El Coronel fue el militar de mas alto rango que defendió a Scar después de derrocar al anterior Furher, si atacan a Scar, realmente están atacando al Coronel Roy Mustang.

\- Teniente, salgo en diez minutos – exclamo Roy Mustang saliendo e nuevo de su oficina, vestido de forma casual - requiero que evite informar a cualquier miembro fuera de esta oficina acerca de mi paradero.

\- Claro que si Señor – exclamo con fuerza.

-Havoc apresúrate – se oyó de lejos la respuesta del joven rubio, pero en aquel momento, Roy le prestaba más atención al menor de los Elric – Alphonse, ¿aún no regresa Acero?

\- No – contesto levantándose de la silla donde estaba

\- Ya veo, ¡Havoc permanece al pendiente y listo para en cuanto diga que tenemos que salir! – sin esperar respuesta entro de nuevo a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de si

Edward apretaba con fuerza sus pantalones, como buscando una especia de reconformación en ese gesto sencillo, sus mejillas estaba coloreadas de un tomo rosado que cubría todo su rostro.

Había esperado que el tiempo poco a poco le hicieran olvidar aquella experiencia vivida en ese pueblo frío e infernal, o al menos que el polvo de los recuerdos lo cubriera hasta que ya no pudiera distinguirlo entre el resto, pero el destino al parecer quería cobrarle caro el haberse dejado llevar por una noche. Por haber permitido a su cuerpo dejarse llevar por los instintos, a sabiendas que eso no era lo que de verdad hubiera deseado en un inicio.

¿Cómo le llamaba a eso la gente de Xing?... Oh! si, Karma.

Pero vaya que aquel seria un pesado Karma… un karma que llevaría sexo y nombre.

\- Delfines, Pájaros, Mariposas – repitió Kara después de que Ed terminara de hablar – Maravilloso, aquella pócima parece magnifica

\- Claro que no – dijo Ed aun con la cara roja

\- ¿Ed conservaste el frasco o el circulo, incluso el incienso es necesario al parecer?

\- No – dijo el con el gesto decaído recordando la mañana siguiente de aquel día, solo en la habitación.

\- ¿Y tu compañero? – pregunto de nuevo Kara

\- No lo se – contesto.

Después de "eso" la conversación con el Coronel Mustang había vuelto más que a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y parte de la importancia de llegar a aquel punto, para Ed, era no hablar sobre ello jamás, con nadie.

Hasta aquella mañana, todo había salido según al plan, nadie sabia nada de lo que el y Roy habían hecho, además de que no había una razón por la que hubiera para saberlo.

Si había algo por que alabar a Roy Mustang en todo esto, es que siempre era muy respetuoso con respecto a sus encuentros íntimos y sus amantes, no había nadie que supiera a ciencia cierta cuáles habían sido las parejas de Roy, al menos que alguna de ellas llegara a hacer una escena al cuartel.

Y claro Ed no planeaba ser uno de ellos o ¿ellas?… él era el único hombre o eso creía, pero generalizarse al grupo por el ser único hombre era... Ellos definitivamente ellos.

\- Aah – dijo con un suspiro decepcionado Kara – bueno, entonces deberás decirnos quien es.

\- ¿Quien es quien? – pregunto con sorpresa, no quería entender las palabras que ella había dicho, aunque era obvio que eso era lo que había dicho.

\- Quien es la persona con la que estuviste esa vez – dijo como si nada.

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamo Ed desde su asiento.

\- Ed debemos saberlo, solo sabremos así que fue lo que pasó.

\- Tu dijiste que solo necesitabas que te contara lo que paso esa noche – dijo el en defensa.

\- ¡Por dios! No seas obstinado niño debemos saber quien puede tener ese frasco y ese círculo.

\- ¡Que no lo hare! – enseño los dientes.

\- ¡DEBES DECIRMELO! – grito ella.

\- ¡NO LO HARE! – La encaro.

\- ¡BASTA! – grito Knox viendo a los chicos – que les pasa, increíble que tenga que regañarlos como si fuera su padre, Ed no debo decirte que en tu estado es peligroso que hagas rabietas, y Kara eres una adulta no deberías comportarte así.

\- Pero el…

\- Lo se - la detuvo – Ed de verdad necesitamos el nombre de tu pareja de esa noche, solo de ese modo podremos saber que es lo que paso para que llegaras a esto, y si no arriesga tu salud.

\- ¡¿Arriesgar mi salud?! – exclamo sorprendido, ¿él también estaba en riesgo en esto? - ¿pe-pero eso quiere decir, que puedo morir?

\- Tu situación es delicada. – dijo Kara de manera sincera – Si debo catalogarla de algún modo con el tipo de situaciones que enfrento a diario, podría decirse que el tuyo es un embarazo ectópico*. En ocasiones normales, exigiría el legrado en este instante, porque es un embarazo del mas alto riesgo, pero…

\- Entonces ustedes creen que debería… – empezó a decir el chico.

La situación fue algo extraña. Ed pudo ver como Kara empezaba a moverse con el fin de protestar, siendo detenida por la fuerte mano del mayor de los tres quien de nuevo le obsequiaba una mirada molesta esperando con eso evitar que ella siquiera hablando.

\- Esa es tu decisión – dijo el hombre maduro – yo te apoyare.

\- Pero es que… – dijo Kara indignada soltando un bufido cuando de nueva cuenta el mayor la detuvo – Ed. – espero a que el chico volteara verla, pues Knox le evitaba por todos los medios acercarse mas – Recuerda, es tu hijo, tuyo y de esa persona con la que estuviste.

Lo que dijo surtió el efecto deseado. La cara de Ed mostró el gran desconcierto que aquellas palabras le habían producido. Su mente giraba en torno a ese día, a esa persona y a la posibilidad de que ese momento una pequeña vida dependía de su elección.

\- Creo de deberías pensarlo con calma – exclamo Knox al ver el estado del chico – pero joven Elric, realmente necesitamos saber si esa persona conserva los objetos que usaron esa noche, es necesario.

El muchacho subió la mirada hacia el doctor Knox, se veía estupefacto, mas aun así al hombre maduro, pudo ver como los labios del menor se movían de arriba abajo formando una sola palabra que jamás se alcanzó a oír.

\- ¿De verdad? – exclamo con una sonrisa, con la cual el rubio apenas asintió – ya veo, de cierto modo es lógico, está bien yo me encargare ahora.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿ya sabes quien…? - exclamo Kara pues ella no había entendido nada.

\- Si.

El mayor de los tres se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia su propio escritorio de donde abrió el cajón del lado derecho, ese donde normalmente se guardan las cosas más importantes o de más uso, esas que odias que se pierdan cuando vienes a necesitarlas un día cualquiera. Saco del fondo una espacie de block delgado de hojas azules y garabateo unas cuantas palabras en la primera hoja que una vez terminado, desprendió y entrego a Edward

\- Espero no te moleste Kara, creo que lo mas conveniente es que todas las consultas que tengas que tener con el mayor Elric deberían de ser en esta oficia – estampo el sello de su anillo en la superficie del papel

\- ¡Ah pero por supuesto! – dijo ella – No me imagino que le podría decir a mis pacientes si ven que un chico entra en mi oficina cada tanto. Un hombre no es del tipo de clientes que tengo con regularidad.

\- Bien, con esto podrás descansar en casa, -dijo el mayor entregando una hoja azulada en la mano -debes guardar absoluto reposo hasta terminado el primer trimestre, con esto tienes el permiso resuelto, es todo por ahora Ed puedes retirarte.

Claro que lo oyó, todo lo oyó, desde el inicio y hasta el final, pero su cabeza parecía haberse puesto en una espacie de estupor, parecido al que tenía cuando empezó aquella conversación. Dejo la oficina casi con miedo, si estaba caminando, corriendo o cayendo de nuevo al piso no lo sabia, su cuerpo hacia el trabajo en el que él no podía pensar.

Incluso cuando poso la mano sobre aquel picaporte, y abrió la puerta nada es su mente parecía haberlo captado.

\- ¡Hermano! – dio la bienvenida Al desde su asiento - ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?

\- Joven Elric – musito Riza tan cerca de Ed como el mismo Al - ¿esta todo bien?

El chico solo volteo a ver a la joven mujer con una mirada de lo más perdida y doblo el brazo mostrando ante ella ese extraño papel azulado que Knox le había dado minutos atrás.

\- Me dijo que podía ir a casa – termino por sacar Ed sin del todo estar consiente, incluso había empezado a girar sobre sus talones para caminar directo por donde había venido.

\- Joven Elric ¡Espere! – dijo la mujer de forma decidida, esperando que los ojos de Ed la vieran de lleno – necesita darle esto a su oficial al mando.

\- ¿Al coronel? –pregunto el chico notablemente aterrorizado con la idea, el color de su piel lo había abandonado.

\- Asi es – dijo la inflexible mujer.

\- Si Hermano, además el Coronel ha querido verte desde hace rato.

\- ¿De verdad? – Vio a su hermano, después a la mujer y por ultimo dirigió su mirada a la enorme puerta de madera que separaba la oficina de sus subordinados de la del Coronel Roy Mustang – está bien – concluyo en un suspiro que parecía retratar su sobrecogido ánimo.

Con una lentitud nada característica en Edward Elric llego de a poco frente la puerta de roble donde dentro el Coronel Roy Mustang lo esperaba. Llegando frente a ella se quedo estático pensando en algo que su rara mente diluía al momento y solo dejaba fantasmas indefinidos, quitándole así un poco más el juicio.

A punto de tocar la puerta, la costumbre inundo su cabeza y con la misma rapidez fue reemplazada, recordando la delicada situación de su joven cuerpo. Con dos movimientos la puerta se abrió de par en par con fuerza, todo provocado por el portazo que el alquimista había dado.

Lo que los demás vieron, fue un poco mas alarmante, pues cuando el joven Edward estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de una patada un movimiento rápido borro la acción lo cual se vio desde otros lados de la oficina como un trastabille de parte del joven Elric, lo cual hizo que todos se preocupaban

\- ¿Era una hoja de permiso azul? – pregunto Havoc a Fuery que era el que mas cerca estaba de Edward, pues sabia que Al apenas lo había visto y Riza, bueno jamás lo diría.

\- Eso parecía – dijo Fuery en un tono normal lo que hizo que toda la oficina lo oyera.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿Edward? – Exclamo Breda desde su asiento - ¿El alquimista de acero, con un permiso azul?

\- ¿Que- que ocurre con el permiso azul? – pregunto Al preocupado.

\- Es un permiso de ausencia indefinido – exclamo Havoc desde su asiento prendiendo en el acto un cigarrillo – solo se lo dan a las personas muy enfermas.

\- O, moribundas – termino Breda.

\- Hermano – Alphonse palideció.

\- La etiqueta normal es tocar Acero – exclamo Roy desde su escritorio vestido de forma casual aun.

\- Aah – exclamo Ed sin poder sacar más de su garganta.

\- ¿Estas tan pequeño Acero que no alcanzaste a oír lo que te dije? – exclamo el pelinegro un poco extrañado.

\- A QUIEN LE… - empezó a rabiar el rubio pero de nuevo algo en su interior lo paro, vio al adulto frente a el, y recordó la situación en la que estaba, aquello era sumamente extraño… _¿de ser mujer seria diferente?_ Se pregunto – yo – alzo la mano mostrando el papel azul.

\- Eso es… - Roy de levanto de su asiento y en unos cuantos segundos cubrió la distancia que lo separaba del rubio, quedando frente a él, bastante cerca.- ¿Qué es esto? –exclamo bastante fuerte arrebatando de la mano del rubio aquel papel.

\- Un permiso – exclamo saliendo un poco de su estupor – debo guardar reposo – dijo el.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Lo recargo contra la madera de la puerta de la oficina - ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja Acero? – su voz sonaba preocupada y exigente a la vez.

\- Yo… este – evito la mirada pensando que decir, mientras en su cabeza giraba y giraba la misma palabra, pero jamás se la diría a el… o a nadie – algo – lo empujo - ¡QUE IMPORTA! LE HE TRAIDO EL PERMISO CIERTO? ES TODO LO QUE DEBIA!

Se giro sobre si y puso de inmediato la mano sobre el picaporte a punto de salir. Mas la fuerte mano del Conorel le evito la huida. Ed no tuvo más remedio que ver los ojos de Roy justo al lado suyo.

\- Dímelo, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – su voz de había apaciguado sobre manera, apenas era un susurro, una suplica. La mano enguantada del Coronel se había posado sobre el hombro del alquimista, y en forma de caricia descendía por el brazo.

Ed se dio la vuelta para encarar la mirada del mayor detrás de él pero al encontrarse frente a esos hipnotizantes ojos ultramar, se quedo boquiabierto viéndolo, delineando sus suaves labios con la mirada, acariciando sus pestañas con su aliento, sonrojando sus mejillas en el acto.

Ahí estaba, otra vez, tan cerca como aquella noche tan extraña que vivió a su lado, sobre su cuerpo, con su aliento en el cuello, con sus dedos recorriendo toda su piel. Sintió una extraña opresión en el estomago, y antes de razonar sus movimientos, sus labios, los de ambos, se acercaban poco a poco a los ajenos.

\- Mustang! – un empujón de parte de la puerta saco a Roy de donde había estado milésimas de segundo atrás… lo suficientemente lejos para saber que aquello… sea lo que fuera… no había ocurrido

\- Knox – maldijo por lo bajo - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Vengo a hablar contigo – dijo el mayor de los tres sin esperar que este le diera el paso – Mayor Elric, creí haberlo mandado a casa – dijo dirigiendo su vista a rubio pegado a la puerta.

\- Estamos platicando ahora Knox – dijo Mustang con mirada recelosa – sobre su enfermedad.

\- El permiso indefinido por enfermedad desconocida es todo lo que necesitas – sentencio el hombre de anteojos media luna – el joven Edward debe ir a descansar, cualquier cosa sobre su salud que necesites tratar, puedes hacerlo directamente conmigo.

\- Pero… – empezó a protestar Mustang.

\- Mayor Elric, puede retirarse, tome en cuenta los cuidados que le indique.

Da nuevo, por enésima vez en el día, la cabeza de Ed sufrió un vuelco emociones que enloquecería a cualquiera. Camino a la puerta, y casi sin sentirlo la cerro, quedando dentro, el hombre con quien tuviera su primera vez, con aquel que deseaba con todo el corazón, con el causante de que en ese instante estuviera en tan precaria situación, y que al parecer era el padre del bebe que el estaba gestando… muy en contra de la naturaleza.

Ah si! Y un doctor.

CONTINUARA…

NDA:

fe de erratas: ammm no recuerdo si cuando empecé esta historia (hace mucho tiempo) había considerado el rango de Roy Mustang, o si por el contrario lo había olvidado completamente... ahora que estoy de nuevo leyendo la historia y viendo de nueva cuenta el anime (estoy apenas en la primera version) me di cuenta de que Roy esta en el rango de Coronel, pero que al finalizar ambos animes (al menos antes de empezar esos flashes que tanto odio (por que aparece Ed con Winry y bebes)) Roy Mustang ostenta el cargo de General de brigada... asi que de ahora en adelante fingiremos que todo el tiempo estuvo así ¿si?

Dato curioso; Embarazo ectópico se refiere a un embarazo donde el embrión se ha incubado en un lugar fuera de la matriz, ha habido caso de mujeres con un embrión muerto incrustado en los intestinos… de verdad. Como también ha habido casos en que estos embarazos llegan a termino con un hermoso bebe; pero si es muy muy muy delicado.


	4. 004 Es facil entregar mi corazón

**4.- ES FACIL ENTREGAR MI CORAZON, E IGUAL DE FACIL ES QUE LO ABANDONES**

Un suave crujido unido a las luces resplandecientes, como pequeños truenos que cubrían toda la superficie, metamorfoseando la estructura del muro poco a poco, como la crisálida que se convierte en mariposa. Con un sonido sordo y cual si pareciera una especia de espejismo cedía poco a poco hacia abajo revelando un hueco en la pared, una ventana al mundo que se le había ocultado.

El hombre esposado en la pared de aquella extraña celda, no hizo ninguna muestra de sorpresa, mas al contrario se acomodó en su asiento, como indicando a su invitado inesperado que pasara a acomodarse.

-General – Cicatriz recorrió con su mirada al gallardo sujeto que entro en su celda esa vez.

-Cicatriz – el General se sentó justo donde él le había indicado.

-¿Que lo trae por aquí? – pregunto el mayor, cual si estuvieran en un cómodo y simple día de campo.

-Me gustaría preguntar lo mismo – ambos sonrieron con ganas ante lo que Roy dijo.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi – dijo el con la mirada en el suelo, no se veía abatido o triste – creo que es la forma de pagar mis pecados.

-El estado ya te ha perdonado eso – dijo Mustang a su lado.

-Pero tal vez Ishbala no, y ha mandado esta situación para expiarme por fin.

-Basta, has ayudado al gobierno y a la gente, hasta tu dios debería saberlo –Alego el menor con un gesto de fastidio, clásico de quienes les es difícil creer en un dios-, pero aquí hablamos de algo mas grave que es aquello que no debiste saber.

\- Así que usted confía en mi – sonrío Cicatriz.

\- Dime porque no – dijo Mustang dándole una sonrisa a su viejo enemigo.

\- Extranjeros – empezó el mayor – ¿ha notado como ha crecido la población de extranjeros? es posible que en central no se note, pero aquí en Ishbal, es muy evidente, pasean, se comunican, se sonríen, pero lo más extraño es su comportamiento; alguien que ha ocultado su horrible propósito detrás de una redención lo sabe bien –dijo cicatriz viendo la palma con la que antes mataba si consideración –Quieren algo, e intentan ocultarlo de los demás.

\- ¿Extranjeros? – Pregunto el menor con duda – ¿De donde? ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

\- En todos lados como una comunidad, una grande, no se nada en si, se manejan con cautela, pero ha habido reuniones y rumores claro, no todos callan, pero sé que hay un plan. Aun no sé qué pretenden, y claro no sé si hay más allá de Ishbal, es posible que sí.

\- Estas tratando de decir que llegaste aquí por un atentado perpetrado por extranjeros.

\- Así es.

\- Extranjeros muy bien informados, saben que un golpe como este nos tendrán ocupados- reflexiono Roy – además para que no estén tan precavidos es por que ya casi tienen todo. Tengo que investigar.

\- General – lo detuvo antes de que este saliera por el oyó – ellos sabían lo que Parks y yo sabíamos, no intentaron detenerme, intentaron matarme, yo perseguí al asesino ese día.

\- ¿Cómo era? –pregunto Mustang con avidez.

\- Pequeño, un niño, quizá, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es de que hace alquimia, sin un circulo de transmutación – termino.

\- Buenos días Kara – dijo Ed entrando por la puerta del consultorio, después de reflexionarlo resulto que lo mejor era ir al consultorio del doctor en lugar de que la doctora Kara fuera a la casa del chico, donde habitaba un muy preocupado Alphonse que aun no sabia nada.

\- ¡Ah! Hola Ed, - dijo la chica sentada en su escritorio dejando un frasco de vidrio encima de el - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Dime, ¿como se sienten las mujeres con dos meses de embarazo? – dijo el dejando su larga gabardina en el perchero del lugar.

\- Entendí el sarcasmo no tienes que ser tan duro – contesto ella como respuesta de lo que el chico dijo.

Estaban en la oficina de Knox puesto que después del fiasco de que Kara fuera a casa de Ed y solo fuera bombardeado por preguntas de Alphonse, mejor había decidido arriesgarse a que Ed caminara un poco, que además de todo no era mala idea para un cuerpo como el del alquimista, y mas en la situación en como se encontraba.

\- No es sarcasmo – dijo el algo sorprendido y apenado por la contestación de ella – es una pregunta real. He oído que las mujeres hablan del embarazo como lo mejor del mundo. Cuando tenia doce años vi a la esposa de un amigo dar a luz, la ayude, de alguna manera. Recuerdo su rostro lleno de dolor y angustia y lo aterrada que se veía, a veces siento que estoy exagerando con esto yo…

\- Se lo que quieres decir, - dijo con un semblante cansado tomando de su escritorio guantes esterilizados y acercándose al chico que la oía atento – normalmente el segundo trimestre es mas ligero, pero hay muchos, muchos síntomas que continúan, y muchas molestias mas – tentaba con cuidado el vientre del rubio el cual aun no se expandía en absoluto, solo tenía una pequeña protuberancia tan común en una indigestión.

\- No vendes una gran idea doctora – dijo con un aire divertido el chico teniendo la camisa entre los dedos y viendo hacia la chica que lo tocaba.

\- Tu no quieres que te convenza Ed – dijo ella aun tocando su vientre – venderte la idea de un embarazo pleno y feliz no es mi fin. En sí, el traer una nueva persona al mundo viene a traer mas problemas que soluciones – dijo ella viendo al chico – el embarazo es solo el inicio de tus problemas. ¿Quieres una razón por la que este niño debe nacer? – El rubio asintió desde arriba – es un gran estudio, deseo ver como tu cuerpo cambia y se adapta para traer a este niño al mundo, y ver que cosas cambian, es una oportunidad única.

\- No me estas ayudando – dijo el con semblante adusto.

La chica le tomo de sus manos en ese momentos, agarro un bote de un estante cerca de ella, lo abrió, se trataba de una especie de pasta roja, pintura tal vez, no lo sabia. Con un pincel que tomo de dentro del escritorio empezó a dibujar un círculo de transmutación extraño en la palma del chico. Ed continuaba con la mirada perpleja en lo que hacia, siguiendo el movimiento que hacia con el pincel arrastrando tras de si una hermosa línea definida, sin muchos caracteres extraños ni nada.

Termino de hacer el círculo y se puso en pie

\- Conoces la Alkahestria – aseguro – esto es sencillo, activaras el circulo de transmutación, separándote de tu energía y haciéndola recorrer tu vientre y regresando a ti, no tiene gran ciencia ¿de acuerdo?

\- Emm – dijo el extrañado – sí, creo.

Ed poso su vista sobre su vientre plano y las manos que aun no lo tocaban, sintió un miedo recorrer su espina dorsal y las ansias en sus manos como cosquillearan de ansiedad, la perspectiva de hacer Alkahestria, o más específicamente para hacer esa Alkahestria lo ponía más que nervioso.

Parte de su cerebro lo convencía de hacerlo convencerse de una vez con la evidencia empírica que lo que pasaba en su cuerpo en ese momento era la creación de una nueva vida y la otra se quedaba quieta ante la posibilidad de ver lo que en su interior había, temiendo que al hacerlo, ya no pudiera hacer nada para evitar nacimiento de ese ser.

\- ¡Vamos Ed es muy sencillo! – dijo la doctora haciendo que por fin sus manos tocaran su vientre.

Fue muy extraño, Edward sintió como si flotara de su sitio hacia adentro de su propio cuerpo, como en uno de esos sueños en los que claramente te sientes sobre el colchón de la cama, pero a la vez te sientes tan ligero e incorpóreo recorriendo tu propia habitación por todos sus lados a la vez. Ed esta vez se sintió dentro de si, pudo sentir como las venas se contraían una y otra vez con el fluir de la sangre; podía oír como un sonido hueco desde lejos el entrar y salir aire de sus pulmones y como los músculos de los intestinos trabajaban a su ritmo, transportando de un lado a otro los nutrientes.

Y justo en medio de ellos sintió una especie de protuberancia no perteneciente de su cuerpo, una entidad con energía propia, y aunque pequeña; fuerte y entusiasta, a la vez sumida en una perfecta calma, una especie de bolsa lo envolvía y dentro podía sentir y oír el golpeteo rápido y constante de aquella presencia, aun sin autonomía en sus movimientos, aun sin forma humana definida, aun sin parpados en los ojos.

Es verdad, no podía verlo realmente, pero podía sentirlo, tal como sintió claramente a aquel ser jalarlo hacia si, como de algún modo tocaba su corazón y creaba con ese pequeño contacto un vinculo mas grande que el que tenían en la vida física.

Dejo se sentir esa vertiginosidad en su cuerpo, no había abandonado el consultorio simplemente había estado en ambos lados. Fue consciente de sus manos agarradas entre si y ya no posadas sobre su vientre. Fue consiente de la doctora que lo veía enternecida. Pero más que todo fue consiente de la pequeña lágrima que resbalaba de sus dorados ojos. Que recorría su mejilla y alimentaba su corazón.

\- Esa es tu razón de por que seguir con esto – dijo quitándose lo guantes y escribiendo una nueva receta – debo agregar que todo va de maravilla, como en un embarazo normal – dijo y después tomo de nuevo un gesto serio – Ed, ahora tienes diez semanas de embarazo ¿lo sabes verdad? – Espero a que el chico asintiera – aunque tu caso es particular, mi ética profesional y moral, me impide realizar un legrado legal pasadas las doce semanas, así que debes de tomar la decisión pronto, si continuar con esto o terminarlo.

\- E- estas tratando decir… ¿no me lo impedirás? – dijo el sorprendido.

\- Ya Knox lo dijo, es tu decisión. Tú sabes lo que deseo, pero aquí lo importante es lo que tú deseas, es tu cuerpo. Otra cosa Ed – el chico tomaba ya su gabardina sobre sus manos, cuando volteo a verle – deberías hablar con alguien sobre esto, no puedes hacerlo solo, tanto si continuas, como si no

\- ¿Que dices doctora? – Dijo Ed con incredulidad – yo puedo hacer lo que sea solo.

\- Esto no es por que sea cosa de chicas Ed – dijo ella meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que su fina cabellera hiciera un suave vaivén – es por que esta es una carga pesada, créeme en lo que te digo, necesitas un apoyo, alguien que este contigo en eso, aunque no sea el padre del bebe, tal vez tu hermano. Piénsalo.

\- ¿Algo? – pregunto Mustang apenas llegando frente al rubio que lo acompañaba.

\- Logre sobornar a un oficial, me entrego una copia del expediente del caso contra Scar.

\- Y – empezaron a caminar con tranquilidad por la calle, reflejando la idea de colegas en un día de paseo.

\- Hay varias líneas de investigación, - especulo Havoc – sin embargo hay algo que llama mi atención. Varios testigos hablan de un niño.

Roy se detuvo en el acto viendo al rubio frente suyo

\- ¿Qué especie de niño? – pregunto.

\- Fuereño, estatura baja, complexión delgada, cabellos largos, cuerpo atlético.

\- ¿Qué hay de especial con el niño? – pregunto pues no era el único que había hablado de él en ese día.

\- Lo vieron rondando la casa del General Parks varios días antes del asesinato. Algunos otros hablaron, que él hacia alquimia, hay uno en especial que hablo de verlo hacer Alquimia destructiva.

\- Eso lo convertiría en otro sospechoso – dijo Ron al oír eso último.

\- No fue suficiente, el que hablo fue un conocido de Scar.

\- Piensan que fue un testigo comprado – reflexiono Roy.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Que lo convierte en mas sospechoso para ti? – pregunto Roy queriendo averiguar si Havoc como él había llegado a una nueva conclusión.

\- Una anciana, lo vio seguir los pasos del General el día del asesinato. Otro lo vio ese mismo día llegar a una hora tardía a su casa, herido.

\- Y no lo siguieron buscando porque…

\- Ya habían cerrado esa línea de investigación.

\- ¿Alguien de Ames tris?

\- No podría decir que si, aunque tampoco negarlo, pero un testigo sabe dónde vive.

\- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Roy.

\- Aquí – detuvo sus pasos el teniente Havoc, frente a un destartalado edificio cerca del centro de la cuidad de Ishbal en reconstrucción.

Abandono la gabardina casi con pereza sobre el brazo del único sofá que adornaba aquella sala, los sonidos que habían cesado le habían mostrado que su pequeño hermano había reparado en su presencia, pero ni con eso el joven Elric le había dedicado siquiera una sonrisa. Se quedó recargado en ese cómodo sillón que ambos hermanos habían elegido para su modesto y pequeño departamento, y un momento después abrió el cajón del mueble que descansada al lado de este, de donde saco una bolsa pequeña que dentro contenía una serie de frascos de medicina, medicinas o más bien vitaminas que había estado tomando desde el día que Kara le había indicado.

Desdoblo ante sus ojos la receta que esta contenía, aunque ya no necesitara leer de nuevo las indicaciones especificadas en esta, cada vez la veía solo para asegurarse que debía de hacerlo. Pero esa vez al ver las palabras escritas en el papel, sabiendo que no tenia que leerlas ni para decidirse volvió a doblar el papel y a recargarse en el sillón, atrayendo hacia así de nuevo las palabras que Kara le había dicho apenas unas horas antes, e instintivamente su mano derecha se había movido autónomamente hacia su abdomen y vientre.

\- Hermano – exclamo Al frente suya tenia una toalla en sus manos y se secaba prolijamente estas.

\- ¿Que ocurre Al?

\- Este – desvió la mirada un momento – yo, he querido preguntarte, bueno, acerca de tu salud.

\- ¿Mi salud? – exclamo con extrañeza el rubio.

\- Si… bueno, llevas dos semanas tomando esas pastillas, desde el día que fuiste al medico, y el permiso y la forma en la que actúas últimamente…

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte Al – dijo como tantas veces anteriores el menor.

\- ¡Pero lo hago! Hermano, quiero saber – a este punto el menos de los Elric ya estaba inclinado frente a su hermano y lo veía con ojos suplicantes.

\- Vamos Al – dijo el chico apenado.

\- ¡No hermano! los chicos de la oficina dicen que para que te dieran un permiso como el que ahora tienes, es porque lo que tienes es muy grave, quizá mortal, si es eso – Al bajo la mirada y Ed pudo sentir como el nudo en la garganta de su hermano se formaba rápidamente – yo quiero… quiero saberlo, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, quiero que nos preparemos –las mejillas de Al estaban completamente empapadas por sus lágrimas que descendían copiosamente.

\- Al…

Nada, repetido, NADA los habría preparado para lo que vieron en esa habitación. Era pequeña, modesta y con apenas lo necesario para poder vivir, que era un colchón improvisado con cobijas, y trapos viejos, una caja de cartón que servía de mesita de menesteres y comedor, como también de almacén de ropa al parecer, una diminuta estufa apenas para dos quemadores, descansaba a un lado.

Pero obviamente aquello no era en absoluto lo que los había dejado sin habla, si no el tapizado tan peculiar de la habitación. De pared a pared, de arriba debajo de lado a lado, estaban pegados todos y cada uno de los expedientes de las personas importantes de Amestris, así como planes de movimiento, mapas de reclutamiento, planes de restauración. TODO, detalladamente explicado, todo bien sustentado. Y solo podía haber una razón para semejante estudio.

\- ¿Rebelión? – pregunto Havoc al salir un poco de su sorpresa.

\- No, conquista – dijo Mustang viendo la habitación – Drachma.

\- Debemos regresar a central –alego Havoc alarmado.

\- Si – dijo simplemente – pero ¿lo notas?

\- ¿Qué cosa General?

\- Ese niño sigue vivo, o moribundo quizá.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – exclamo Havoc

\- Vinieron a callarlo – dijo señalando una mancha roja de la pared.

\- Obviamente el hecho de que esto siga aquí es muestra que sus atacantes fueron los derrotados.

\- Tenemos que encontrarlo, y en cuanto antes, mejor.

\- Señor, no debemos demorar nuestro regreso a central – especulo Havoc.

\- Lo se, necesito alguien que busque al muchacho. Acero.

Dos parpadeos más se sumaron a los muchos anteriores, la mirada desconcertada del menor, acuchillaba a Ed desde el pecho hasta los pies. Hablar con su hermano sobre el "asunto" que tenía ahora Edward, era comparable quizá con la plática sexual que tiene un padre con un hijo al entrar en la adolescencia, salvo que aquí no se hablaba de cómo cuidarse contra un embarazo, sino más bien, explicar, de cierto modo, como había pasado.

Aun así, y por sobretodo, declarar su estado, la naturaleza de este y las implicaciones obvias que traía, como aceptar su peculiar preferencia sexual. Hacía diez veces peor que metamorfosear a la abejita en un aparato reproductor en la charla padre e hijo.

\- Pero, tu, y el General – balbuceo Al con duda, mientras Ed alejaba la mirada de la plata de la de su hermano.

\- Y-yo no - Balbuceo Ed.

 _\- Pero ustedes… pero tú y Winry._

 _\- Lo intente con Winry, lo hablamos antes de partir al oeste – aclaro Ed viendo al suelo – mientras viajaba por el lado oeste, sentía que algo me faltaba, y ansiaba volver a central, te extrañaba a ti y a Winry y a central, creí, que todo era por ella, así que cuando por fin regrese, ella y yo iniciamos una relación. Pero el vacío no se fue, si no que siguió por más rato creciendo más y más, así que regrese aquí._

 _\- Quieres decir que desde antes, tu, estabas enamorado de…_

 _Ed solo asintió_

 _\- Solo hasta que regrese, lo note. Fue gracioso – sonrió con tristeza - me provocaba más, más bien, me irritaba más y el disfrutaba tanto o más provocarme, cuando note, pues la verdad, creo que reí por horas._

 _\- Entonces, tu y el… - pregunto Al viendo a Ed a los ojos._

 _\- No, lo que paso en esa montaña, no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos, -dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, se había abrazado a sus rodillas casi sin darse cuenta - o, si, si tiene, pero no es como si él los hubiera correspondido, más bien…_

 _\- Es como si tu los hubieras dejado salir – concluyo Al._

 _\- Por una vez – sonrió de un modo particular, diciendo entre palabas lo irónico que era que ahora el estuviera en esta peculiar situación_

 _\- Y, ¿que vas a hacer hermano?_

 _\- ¿Hacer? – pregunto._

 _\- Dices que la doctora te aviso que solo tenías dos semanas para elegir si… – volteo a ver a su hermano de arriba abajo._

 _\- Lo se – exclamo apesadumbrado el rubio._

 _\- Tú piensas – Al ser acerco al mayor buscando su mirada hasta lograr que ambas se juntaran – ¿piensas, deshacerte del bebe?_

 _\- No –respondió tan de inmediato que incluso a él le sorprendió - ¿Qué voy a hacer Al? – cogió su cabeza con las manos._

 _\- ¿Le dirás al General?_

 _\- ¡No! – dijo con verle y casi en un grito._

 _\- Pero hermano él es…_

 _\- ¡Es mi responsabilidad! yo hice esto sin pensar en las consecuencias, es mi responsabilidad y tengo que acarrear con ella, por mi por…_

 _Al se levantó de inmediato dejando a su hermano sumido en una gran duda._

 _\- Pero él no puede General._

 _\- Es perfecto – dijo simplemente Roy sentado cómodamente sobre el asiento del ferrocarril – justamente porque no puede._

 _\- Pero si el esta tan enfermo es probable que ni siquiera salir de su apartamento._

 _\- Pues será cosa de que él me diga si lo que tiene no lo puede sacar de su cama desvalido y a punto de morir._

 _\- General…_

 _Roy se quedo contemplando la nada después de su comentario, muy parecido al tipo de abstracción que Ed tomaba en esos viajes de tiempo atrás que hacía con su hermano menor. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en lo que debía hacer una vez que llegara a central, incluso en lo que debía de mover en la oficina. Para desgracia suya aunque la conquista estaba mas que confirmada, las pruebas no eran contundentes, era copias, insulsas y sin sentido, de registros militares e investigaciones varias, nadie más en Central le creería, salvo quizá su amigo Gramma, pero eso lo pondría el a su vez en tela de juicio; además no quería alarmar al enemigo, más bien deseaba sorprenderlo ya que la farsa había concluido._

 _Pero aquello era en muchos modos nada mas que una insulsa forma de distracción a su voz interna, la cual repasaba una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con el doctor hace menos de dos días._

 _*fb*_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – exigió Roy._

 _\- Esa es una información que solo el mayor puede proporcionarte. –contesto de nuevo el doctor a la misma pregunta._

 _\- Es mi subordinado, si vas a darle un permiso de esta naturaleza tengo el derecho de saberlo – Roy bateo en el viento aquel papel que el rubio le entregara hace casi dos semanas atrás._

 _\- Pero tú no me lo estás preguntando con fines profesionales, si no personales, ¿no es así Mustang?_

 _\- Yo-yo – titubeo el menor._

 _\- Tu sabes algo que el joven Elric desconoce, tal vez desconozcas que tiene pero no desconoces que algo puede estarle pasando ¿cierto?_

 _\- Knox no sé de qué hablas._

 _\- De lo que es evidente, - dijo serio el doctor – no quiero saber que paso allá, pero si quieres ayudar al mayor Elric deberás entregarme los objetos que usaron esa noche._

 _\- ¿T-tú lo sabes?- pregunto._

 _\- Todo lo que me dijo el Joven Elric es confidencial, pero si tú sabes que esto podía pasar, que algo le podía pasar, te pido me ayudes a que sea menos grave de lo que podría ser._

 _Roy quedo de piedra en el mismo lugar donde estaba, la respiración le había abandonado en ese instante, así que lejos de su propia voluntad, camino decidido hacia la gaveta de su escritorio de fina caoba y abrió del mismo, el cajón mas cercano a su mano saco de este los objetos que celosamente guardaba, por alguna razón extraña los había guardado y ahora entregaba sus raros tesoros a unas manos ajenas._

 _-Yo, no quiero que le pase nada –dijo abandonando la sensación de la bolsa platica donde todo estaba contenido._

 _-Me asegurare de ello…_

 _*ffb*_

 _Alphonse había regresado unos segundo después, con lo que parecía una vieja chalina de Winry que debió de haber dejado olvidada en una de sus visitas y un par de calcetines que estaban llenos de solo dios sabe qué cosa, pues el peso en la base de estos lo evidenciaba. Su pequeño hermano puso los cajetines amarrado uno junto al otro alrededor del cuello del mayor, después poniendo la chalina sobre sus bronceados hombros cubriéndolo hasta debajo del pecho que ahora se veía algo abultado. Para terminar el cuadro había desatado la trenza del joven Edward con rapidez y había esponjado sus rizos solo lo suficiente para lograr el efecto deseado; y alejándose un metro de su hermano para encararlo con una mirada que Ed jamás le había visto._

 _-¡QUE CLASE DE MUCHACHA INCONSIENTE ERES! –Grito con fuerza-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió revolcarte con ese hombre? ¿Es que no tienes dignidad HERMANA?_

 _Edward parpadeo completamente confundido, volteando de manera autómata a un espejo que tenían en la casa justo en la entrada del baño; lo que vio lo puso mucho más alarmado. Era la imagen de una chica de dieciocho años de pechos un poco grandes y cabello sedoso; obviamente, ese era el efecto que dichas prendas que Al le había puesto habían causado._

 _-Pero Al… -pregunto extrañado el rubio._

 _-Cállate Ed… Ed…. ¿Edwina?… no, no se oye bien –dijo el joven mordiendo sus uñas con preocupación- ¡EDITH! Cállate Edith Elric que esto apenas empieza._

 _-Al… ¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?_

 _-N-No, no lo sé, -dijo el menor tiñéndose sus mejillas de rojo, visiblemente apenado- empezaste a hablar de responsabilidades y de consecuencias y de… es raro, creí que si te visualizaba como mujer sería más fácil de asimilar._

 _-¡Estás loco! –Dijo aventándole un cojín del sillón- ¡Soy hombre!_

 _-¡Eso lo sé! –algo el otro evitando el cojinsaso –Pero debes admitir que esto no es algo que dos hermanos varones deban de pasar._

 _-Imagínate como estoy yo –dijo el mayor viendo al techo con cara apesdumbrada –yo creí, que aquello se olvidaría poco a poco._

 _-¿De verdad lo creíste así? –pregunto escéptico su hermano._

 _\- Creo que no –dijo el mayor con sinceridad- ¡pero jamás creí que saldría con esto! –alego tocando su vientre casi imperceptiblemente hinchado._

 _-Hermano ¿puedo? –pregunto Al acercándose a su hermano._

 _-Claro –dijo Ed mostrándole sus manos para que viera el circulo de transmutación que Kara había hecho y así que el pudiera ver lo que dentro de Edward crecía._

 _Alphonse acato las reglas con cuidado, dibujando con maestría los mismos círculos que la obstetra había dibujado en las palmas de su hermano, y apenas terminado su cometido junto sus palmas a la piel de su hermano, sumiéndose en ese universo interno que era el abdomen del mayor._

 _La luz ilumino el cuarto por varios segundos, iluminando las facciones de Alphonse Elric con delicadeza; mostrándole a Ed el rictus calmado de su joven hermano._

 _-¡Wow! –Exclamo sorprendido el menor- es tan increíble, y tan vivaz. Vaya –dijo Al pasando las manos por su cabello- ¡voy a ser tío!_

 _-Y yo papa –dijo Ed con la mano en el vientre aun, parecía que era una manía que no iba a dejar en algún tiempo._

 _-O... ¿Mamá? –se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, comenzando a reír con fuerza después de su loca idea._

 _CONTINUARA…_


	5. No te sientas mal por ello

**Revoloteo de Mariposas.**

 **005 No te sientas mal por ello.**

Le dolía la espalda, le temblaban las rodillas, sus hombros y brazos estaban completamente entumecidos y tenía tanto sueño que pareciera como si no hubiera descansado en un mes o dos y no solo una semana. En ese momento realmente empezaba a admirar a esa pulga de alquimista de brazo metálico. Pues parecía que había disfrutado esas odiseas; cuando él, que solo se había retrasado unos días más, estaba a punto de quemar hasta fundir el hierro de esa infernal máquina.

Ahora, con todo y su cansancio, iba subiendo las escaleras del cuartel, pues a pesar de hacer llegado apenas unos cuarenta minutos atrás, si se daba el lujo de llegar más tarde, más de uno notaria la ausencia que con tanto cuidado habían logrado sus subordinados en ocultar.

Era bastante temprano en la mañana, pero como en todas las metrópolis del mundo, Central estaba más que llena de vida a pesar de ello; y eso no le gustaba, quería que sus movimientos fueran precisos y prácticamente ignorados por sus enemigos, fueran de esta o de otra nación. Era por ello que moverse con sigilo por aquellos pasillos era tan imperativo. Y llegar a esa oficina que era su destino tan crucial.

Siguió caminando por entre los pasillos de color crema claro, haciendo que el crepitar de sus botas contra el piso fuera un sonido repetitivo en el ambiente, dando vuelta a la izquierda y a la derecha según la ruta se dibujaba en su memoria, pensando que con el tiempo que hacia llegaría apenas junto con el doctor Knox a su oficina.

Es por ello que al llegar a su destino realmente creyó que era víctima del estrés, el cansancio los nervios y todas esas sartas de pretextos malogrados de mujeres neuróticas que disfrazaban su deficiencia en todas esas enfermedades de moda. Y es que ver al alquimista de acero con una mujer sentada a horcajadas, bueno era algo con lo que cualquiera despertaría de golpe. ¿no se suponía que estaba llegando a ver a Knox? ¿en qué momento había llegado a lo que parecía más un Motel?

Aquella mañana no podía ser más extraña, su hermano lo había levantado demasiado temprano en la mañana, por no decir madrugada, para que se alimentara debidamente, una actividad en la que Alfonse había enfrascado desde el momento en que se había enterado de que se convertiría en tío, y no le permitía a Ed ni la más mínima replica acerca de cómo y cuándo debía de alimentarse y ese día no sería la excepción, y lo había obligado a desayunar antes de salir al cuartel. Había sido completamente inútil decirle al menor de los Elric que no necesitaba que fuera a su lado a ver a su doctora, pues al parecer su querido hermano deseaba estar al pendiente de hasta los por menores de su condición actual, y por qué no asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera siguiendo las indicaciones dadas.

El muchacho mayor había tenido que gruñir con sorpresa al percatarse que su cuerpo estaba dejando de ser el mismo de siempre. Sus pantalones apenas le quedaban, o bien, en otras circunstancias sabría que le quedarían. Ya había tenido el estómago hinchado a causa de una indigestión, pero por alguna razón, no podía sentirse apretado, probablemente era esa sensación que desde hace un mes no lo dejaba, no podía dejar de sentirse como si no estuviera solo, como si su cuerpo ya no fuera solo suyo, y por tanto tenía que respetar ese espacio de aquello o aquel que ahora crecía dentro de él.

Tuvo que transmutar sus pantalones, al menos dos veces hasta quedar completamente conforme. Los típicos entallados de cuero que utilizaba habían sido remplazado por una simple tela poliéster negra floja que distaba mucho de sus clásicas ropas. Su sobre todo era ahora un suéter del mismo rojo flojo, y aunque ahora estaba más corto que antes aun le llegaba hasta la media pierna.

-Te dije que no era necesario –reitero el rubio mayor mientras Kara revisaba con calma sus signos vitales.

-Hermano, sabes de sobra que no eres muy bueno siguiendo las indicaciones médicas –sentencio Alphonse con una muestra de reproche- quiero asegurarme que estas haciendo justo lo que te dicen para que él bebe crezca sano.

-Veo que conseguiste el mejor aliado para tu situación ¿No es así Ed? –declaro con ironía Kara.

-No molestes –dijo el rubio mayor volteando la cabeza con perceptible molestia.

-Bueno, pero no es extraño que te comportes así, más bien es raro que sigas viniendo a consulta de manera tan diligente a sabiendas de tu fobia a las agujas –dijo Knox desde su escritorio, consiguiendo la sonrisa cómplice de las otras personas que estaban ahí- pero, ibas a decirnos de algún avance ¿no Kara?

-Si por avances te refieres a un callejón sin salida, pues si –comento la doctora con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto el Ed desde su posición, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde su última revisión, y ahora su estado se hacía más notorio, aunque sus casi cuatro meses de gestación podían confundirse con una mala dieta solamente.

-Exactamente a eso me refiero –dijo la doctora acercándose a sus notas- por más que he estudiado todos los elementos que tengo, no deja de ser completamente extraño que esto te haya pasado a ti.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos –dijo Edward con nerviosismo.

-Creo que no me he explicado. Va más allá de eso Ed, quiero decir, este círculo de alkaestria es singular y novedoso, pero no hay nada en el que indique que esto podría pasar. Contiene una teoría básica de transmutación humana, cambio de energías, ultra sensibilización temporal, pero nada más.

"Lo mismo pasa con el resto de los elementos, el incienso y el licor. Contienen alucinógenos, relajantes musculares y toxinas débiles, pero nada que pueda justificar un embarazo; y aunque así fuera, aunque fuera que al convertirte en mujer, que hasta donde sabemos no eran nada más que los alucinógenos y relajantes musculares confundiendo tus sensaciones; en otras palabras tu no fuiste jamás una mujer o una jirafa o una mariposa, no fuiste nada de eso."

"Pero supongamos por un momento que parte de ti si haya transmutado y estuvieras en el momento justo de tu fertilidad y tus espermas o alguno de ello se haya transmutado en un ovulo fértil, o muchos de ellos y estos hayan conseguido la fecundación, la lógica indica que, aunque algo así pudiera pasar, aunque la concepción se haya realizado en forma. Una vez que los efectos de todos los elementos utilizados hubieran sido adsorbidos por tu cuerpo de manera natural y al no tener el vehículo propicio para la continuidad de la gestación, al poco tiempo todas sus consecuencias se irían con ello, absorbidas por tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto doctora? –pregunto alarmado Al esta vez.

\- He tenido que ir más a fondo, pero solo he llegado a desarrollar una teoría –vio a los hermanos Elric y continuo- después de ver tu expedienté, lo que has hecho, la transmutación humana, la búsqueda incesante de la piedra, estar expuesto a los componentes del agua roja, tu padre; todo eso, parecen haber servido de componentes para esta situación.

\- ¿Como en una piedra filosofal?

-Algo así. -asintió la mujer con duda- Lo que quiero decir, no es que tu o tu bebe sean una piedra en consecuencia, o un homúnculo, ambos son seres humanos saludables y completos. El asunto es al tu estar rodeado de todos estos elementos, al haber desafiado de tal modo todas las reglas de la alquimia y pensando que pudiera haber ciertos remanentes de todos esos componentes en ti, provocan que esto solo te pueda pasar a ti, y solo por una vez. Lo tuyo no solo es poco probable Ed. Es único, único en todo el mundo.

Ed volvió a tentar su vientre con cariño, obteniendo esa sonrisa maternal que en él se estaba desarrollando; y no solo en su psiquis sino también en su cuerpo. A petición de Kara Ed consumía vitaminas y hormonas femeninas con regularidad, solo para estar seguros que ningún nutriente ni compuesto le hiciera falta a su criatura, es por ello que, aunque poco el rostro de Edward se estuviera afinando. Sus pómulos se vieran mas redondeados y sus facciones mas delicadas; las pestañas le habían crecido y sus labios engrosado solo un poco. No por ello había pasado a ser femenino, simplemente que una nueva aura lo estaba rodeado casi sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Te parece si pasamos a la exploración interna? –pregunto Kara con una sonrisa tan tierna como la del rubio, ya que ella conocía esa sensación de tantas veces que la habia vivido. Extendió la tela con el circulo alkastreico que utilizaba con frecuencia –veamos cómo se va desarrollando el pequeño Elric.

Edward permitió que la doctora dispusiera todo como lo hacia con regularidad, incluso le ayudo a extender el circulo en la cama de exploración, sin ninguna protesta se acomodó sobre esta con la cara al techo.

-Ten mucho cuidado con mi estómago. –advirtió el joven alzando la camisa.

-Olvidas que soy obstetra Elric –anuncio la chica pinchando con cariño la frente del rubio- ahora, deja de remilgar.

Fue en ese justo momento en que la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso esa mañana, revelando del otro lado a un General Roy Mustang bastante sorprendido. En la espalda de Edward un escalofrío de sorpresa y nervios a partes iguales le hizo temblar perceptiblemente.

No le había visto desde el día de su permiso indefinido, por si fuera poco, en aquel momento en que todo parecía tan horriblemente lejano, el aun no aceptaba su situación actual, no había pensado en su embarazo más allá de lo que se pensaba en un dolor de estómago. Ahora, ahora amaba a ese pequeño dentro suyo, y estaba horriblemente consiente del papel que el general tenía en todo esto.

Ed había pensado en Roy más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a confesar. Le había pensado de tantas maneras y con tantos disfraces y matices que al igual que al inicio, Edward no tenía ni una sola idea de cómo este reaccionaria cuando supiera que sería padre dentro de poco. Ed sabía que Roy tenía que enterarse, pero ahí con su pequeño vientre hinchado al aire, sabía que esa sería la última opción que él hubiera deseado.

-Roy, ¿Qué haces por acá? –declaro Konx con exagerada gentileza.

-Bu… Bueno yo… -declaro el joven moreno sin apartar la vista de un acero que se revolvía incomodo bajando su camisa. Y una doctora que sin inmutación seguía sentada sobre él.

-General… -dijo en apenas un suspiro el joven alquimista estatal, levantándose tan rápido como había podido y bajando su suéter más debajo de lo que era necesario.

-Acero… -murmuro a su vez Roy, perdiéndose solo por un segundo en aquellos orbes dorados- Venia hablar sobre acero –dijo volviendo la vista hacia el doctor.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso Mustang, cualquier asunto sobre la salud del Mayor sugiero que la hables con él.

-No es sobre… bueno, el se ve bien –dijo el moreno regalándole a Ed una mirada que el otro no pudo descifrar.

-Kara es doctora y especialista en Alkaestria, es mi asesora para este caso en particular. –fue la única explicación que dio el mayor.

-Umh – exclamo Mustang sin verdadera convicción- En fin, venía a hablar sobre el estado de salud de acero, ¿su salud sigue tan delicada como me la describiste la última vez?

El doctor subió un poco la cabeza y volteo a ver al muchacho que se estaba levantando de la cama, ambos cruzaron miradas por un segundo, en un casi imperceptible movimiento el joven de brazo metálico asintió.

-No ha habido ningún avance en cuanto a la naturaleza de la enfermedad. Kara.

-El mayor no está fuera de peligro –continuó la chica con lo que suponía los demás esperaban oír-. Sin embargo, su condición no es tan crítica.

\- ¿Pero no podrá volver al servicio? - preguntó Mustang a su vez, esta vez viendo directamente el rubio, que había logrado leer lo que el otro le estaba tratando de decir.

\- No lo recomiendo. –Ed ahora se acercaba a su hermano tomando su hombro. Era la única señal que podía darle.

\- Entonces ¿hay alguna razón para que siga en permiso?

\- ¿Quieres darle de baja? -pregunto Knox sin alzar ninguna ceja.

\- A mí no me sirve en absoluto, si no puede hacer ningún aporte de información, yo no tengo por qué mantenerlo a expensas del gobierno. Es mejor que se vaya a ese pueblito al Este de donde vino.

\- Sur –aclaró Al con rapidez.

\- Como sea. Si puede tomar un tren, más vale que descanse allá en su casa, al menos que tu especialista decrete lo contrario _dijo viendo a la mujer.

\- Mientras el mayor Elric Mantenga los cuidados que hasta ahora ha tenido, no veo ningún problema.

\- Perfecto -dijo Roy con suma dureza regresado sobre sus pasos- Acero, en mi oficina se te dará el formato necesario para hacer oficial tu baja.

Las cuatro personas que quedaron en ese pequeño consultorio se mantuvieron en un silencio sepulcral por el tiempo necesario en que formaban su propio juicio acerca de lo que el General había revelado entre líneas.

-Esto parece delicado -anuncio Kara con solemnidad- normalmente la notificación llega por correo.

-Asi es, y es por ello que el mayor debe irse lo antes posible a descansar.

Ed volteo a ver a su hermano con una de esas miradas que decían más de lo que se esperaba. Todos en aquella habitación habían entendido cada una de las palabras disfrazadas del General, y lo habían entendido desde el momento en que este hablo sobre la condición Edward, Roy necesitaba un infiltrado, y quien mejor que un alquimista que no debía de estar haciendo un trabajo de campo por que se encontraba prácticamente desauseado en casa.

Siguió a su superior con pasos confiados y precisos a una velocidad igual de constante del más alto que el, haciendo eco de pared a pared de aquel magnifico recinto pasando una y otra a una las puertas que evidenciaban nuevos mundos, ya que si a ellas se les privaba del entendimiento del peligro que Ed intuía en tan pocas cosas dichas por el general uno solo podía suponer el sinfín de probabilidades que se ocultaban tras ellas.

Llegaron a su oficina, siendo recibidos por saludos escuetos de su comidilla que apenas llegaban a su lugar de trabajo. Ninguno se extrañó de la llegada de Roy o incluso la de Ed lo cual evidenciaba lo delicada de la situación. Roy le permitió la entrada el joven Elric quien simplemente espero a los movimientos de su superior.

\- Casi no tengo información – dijo Roy acercando a Ed los papeles que había rescatado de aquel apartamento mugriento - Lo que Fuery y yo hemos llegado a dilucidar es lo que esos papeles indican.

\- Brigs quiere conquistar Amestris -corroboro el rubio hojeando apenas los documentos- ¿Por qué hacerlo de una manera tan secreta?

\- Brigs siempre ha querido conquistar Amestris -corroboro el otro- este sería el momento indicado, salvo por que ellos también han tenido complicaciones en los últimos meses con varios rebeldes en su frontera. EL principal problema por lo que veo.

\- Es que hay personas de Amestris colaborando con ello.

\- No habría otra razón para hacerlo de este modo.

\- Una conquista rápida y sin muchas bajas, creada por nuestros mismos compatriotas y sirviendo al gobierno de Brigs por consecuencia.

\- Una sumisión de parte de ellos, pero que les daría grandes ventajas territoriales y monetarias en Almestris.

El general Mustang río con elegancia, sabía que había confiado en la persona idónea, Acero no sólo encontraría al chico que les daría la pista hacia los traidores evitaría la guerra sin importar si su vida dependiera de ello.

Roy inflo su pecho con orgullo mientras que su interior se retorcía con anticipación, ver esa joven silueta frente suyo, ese chico de apariencia delicada, pero solo en el interior, ese muchachito vivaz, decidido, aguerrido y alegre. Sus dedos cosquillearon solo con la idea de tocar un mechón de sus cabellos

\- Sabemos que ese mismo día se vio a un chico cerca de la escena del crimen, un chico, como de tu estatura

\- ¿Estas tratando de decirme enano, Coronel de pacotilla? – una pequeña vena saltaba en su frente, era un poco difícil para el comportarse ante esas provocaciones.

El rubio le preocupaba, una cosa era lo que know decía, Ed no corría verdadero peligro, al menos no el necesario para haberlo eliminado de la lista de infiltrados que podía usar, pero eso no le eximia de todas esas actitudes que El mejor Elric había tomado, su manera de caminar con un andar más suave, su forma de siempre tener una mano sobre su estómago ademas ahora era mucho más cauteloso. Y esos cambios físicos de los que se dio real cuenta apenas entro al consultorio del doctor; su cabello brillante, su piel tersa y suave, sus engrosados labios, sus más que luminosos ojos. Edward Elric por alguna raso exhumaba vida.

\- ¿Que? ¿hay algún _pequeño_ problema con eso? – dijo el mayor acercándose con una sonrisa maliciosa, con toda la intención de llegar al fondo de todo esto, si esto tenía que ver con su noche en la cima del mundo era ahora de sacarle toda le verdad.

\- Me está provocando anciano – termino por decir el chico de manera lenta a iracunda cerrando su puño con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? Acero ¿estas poniendo a prueba tu _corto_ autocontrol? - se puso frente al chico rubio recorriéndolo con la mirada, se había dado cuenta del curioso comportamiento del rubio ante cualquier provocación que recibía, su pelea personal se podía apreciar a metros, pero cada vez que Ed era provocado, este lo ignoraba o lo dejaba pasar.

\- Estúpido viejo- dijo Ed alzando el puño a punto de estamparlo en su cara, pero el mayor lo detuvo contra la pared, quedando frente del rubio, haciendo que el chico titubeara de inmediato

\- Dime Acero, ¿qué es lo que se supone que te está ocurriendo? de verdad, es por culpa de esa noche en Tianhuaban.

\- ¿No te dijo Knox que cualquier cosa respecto a mí la vieras con él?

\- Pero Quiero oírlo de ti – dijo el a solo una pulgada de distancia de sus labios _ ¿crees que no le he dado cuenta que llevas evitándome desde entonces? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber pasado la noche conmigo? Quiero que me digas ¿has pensado en esa noche en el pueblo del techo del mundo? – dijo el mayor recorriendo el cuerpo del chico con su mirada sin disimulo.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, viejo? – Edward estaba sonrojado hasta niveles que ni el mismo se conocía, aquella pregunta estaba de mas, incluso para ese Coronel, aquella había sido la primera vez de Edward, en todos los aspectos y Roy Mustang lo sabía.

\- Solo contesta acero – ordeno el mayor cuando sus alientos se mezclaban en una sola exhalación.

\- Y-yo – Ed se alejó apenas unos centímetros de los labios ajenos, pero aquello no sirvió en absoluto, los labios del mayor ya se habían adueñado de cada resquicio de cordura que tenía Ed en ese momento.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
